If You Love Me
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: A NejiHinata story. Neji and Hinata have been betrothed since they were born, now they must fulfill that contract. rated M for later chapters.
1. You will Fight

AN: here it is!! The waited for and loved Hinata/Neji story!! I know it took me a while, but I hope you like it. This story is about the secret and strange love that grows between the two Hyugas. A love, that has rules. Rules that Hinata and Neji bend as they come to see that the love they have between the two of them is stronger than even the Elders had hoped for.

If you are not a fan of Neji/Hinata, I suggest no reading. I don't want or need flames. Don't like it? Don't read it.

And please see my others story The Sun God and Moon Princess, which is a Gaara/Hinata story!

If You Love Me

Chapter 1: You will fight

Sun light poured onto the compound of the Hyuga family. All eyes, white with little bit of blue or lilac stared at two figures fighting. One, had white blue eyes and long dark brown hair. He was about 5'11", and his slightly pale skin was covered in Hyuga traditional robes. A black leaf head band went across his forehead. With a stance known as Jyuuken, the Hyuga family fighting style, the gentle fist. Small droplets of sweat came down his handsome face. His feet inched apart, waiting for the next strike.

Across from him, stood another Hyuga. She had lilac white eyes, and long black hair. Her hair stopped as the small of her back when loose. Right now, it was in a low ponytail. Wearing a light purple jacket, and dark blue capris, she stood her eyes determined. Smaller, she stood 5'5", with much whiter skin. Around her neck was also the Kohnoha forehead protector. Much more sweat had come to her body and face. She eyed the man before her, and sprung into action, her own version of Jyuuken poised. Shots of charka came out of her palm, and he dodged with grace.

The sounds of palms hitting and dodging attacks echoed as eyes kept watching, not another sound. Eyes, cold and kind watched with interest as another hit was made on the girl. She still stood though, stronger, and proud as she moved closer to him, shooting out charka this time, fluidly moving in an arch and shooting another, this one hitting her male partner. He took two steps back, surprised and pleased. It was written in his eyes.

The eyes, which are stronger, better, and yet, colder than her own. It made her shiver just a little. "Stop!" eyes turned as an older man about 45 came walking through the family to the two fighters. Both straightened out and bowed. He stood 6'2" with the same dark brown hair as the rest of the males. His eyes, the white blue looked down to them, his eyes showing nothing. Empty of any emotion. The way it was suppose to be. "The two of you have done wonderfully. Hinata," the girl looked at him, her eyes a little scared. "My daughter, you have done very well."

"Arigatou, obaa-san," she bowed.

"The both of you take a rest. I wish to speak to the two of you later," he then turned, leaving as the rest of the family went on their way.

"Hn." He turned away and headed for the nearest shower. He didn't like the idea of sweating. He bowed to Hinata and left.

Soft white lilac eyes looked pleased as she also headed for a shower to clean herself of the dirt and sweat that had collected onto her body.

The sound of chopping was what greeted him as he walked into one of a few kitchens in the main branch houses. He knew who it was without even looking. Her smell, the soft smell of herbs and lilacs held around her always. He could also smell the green tea leaves were being crushed so she could make some tea. "Thank you," he said as the plate of green tea mochi was placed in front of him. He took one and began to bite into it, his eyes still closed. He was thinking long and hard. What could his uncle want?

"Here you go," setting down the pot and two cups of tea, she sat opposite of him. Her eyes looking into the cup. She wanted to say something, but was unsure of how to start. She had changed from the stuttering young girl who was too afraid and shy to say anything. She would rather wait until she knew how to start then to stutter. "Nejinii-san….may I ask you something?" finally it came out.

"Hm?" he looked up, blue white eyes looked into orbs that shone with fear and yet, soft and tender, so much like the little girl he had first met when he was four. "What is it, Hinata-sama?"

"I was wondering…."She breathed in to stop the stuttering. "Is it true about you and Ten-ten?"

"Where did you hear that?" his eyes turned icy without warning and Hinata held back the need to poke her fingers together to not stare into the eyes that demanded her answer. "Hinata…"

"Well…I was over hearing Lee and Kiba talk about how much time the two of you have been spending, so I was just wondering.." she said a little quickly to get it over with. She looked into his eyes, which softened just a little.

"No, it is not true. Ten-ten simply wants help with the exams for jounin and I have agreed to help her. Now, finish up your tea and we shall go together to see your father."

She nodded, letting out a breath she held. Not that she would have ever told him, but she was also training for the jounin exams. She had asked all of her friends to help her. And she was doing really well. She could keep up with Lee, move faster than Shino's bugs and Kiba at the same time. She could hold her own against Ino's abilities. She was quite proud of herself. She had gotten so good, her eyes could match Sasuke's when need be.

"Ready?" she looked up seeing a hand that was a little more colored than her own held out to her. She reached up, a little surprised by how warm his hands were. Warm was not something she usually thought of when thinking of her cousin. They walked, side by side down the halls. They had been to quite a few meetings in the past year. Always untold why they had to attend. Though, they didn't mind. They were very interested on how their family worked. Hinata's hand reached out, rapping gently on the door.

Once inside they took their seats. Each on opposite sides, always facing each other. Hiashi coughed and the meet began. They talked about the engagements of different people in each branch and those who crossed over from branch to branch. Hinata watched her father carefully. She had begun to learn how to clear her eyes of emotions, though it took her far more effort.

"Now on to the business on why the two of you have been asked to come to this meeting," came their grandfather's voice. Hyuga Hideoshi was older at the age of 62. Smaller than Hiashi, he stood 6'. His blue white eyes were stern, cold, and hard. Though whenever one saw him with the children, his eyes were very different. He had smiles on his face, and his eyes were bright, kind and joyful. (AN: If he has a name already in the series, please let me know)

"Grandfather," Neji said and the two younger Hyugas bowed their heads. They were prepared for whatever was going to come their way. Anything.

"The two of you will begin the rights of your betrothal." Expect for that.

AN: Bwhahaha. All done. Did you like it? I hope so. I had a lot of fun writing this part. I think Hinata and Neji are really cute. Though they never do beat out Gaara Hinata.

NEJI: what?

Mizuki: Um…I was just kidding..really….

Neji: I will kill you…

Mizuki: AHH! Please R and R!!


	2. You will Stand

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm glad everyone liked it!!

xxx Belldandy xxx: Love the review and yayie for being the very first!! I love Neji/Hinata a lot as well.

I would also like to comment this. In Japan it is legal for cousins to marry. Its not common unless you live in clan families, who wish to keep all of their belongings and earthly goods within the family only.

Anyway, I hope a lot of you enjoy this next chapter!!

If You Love Me

Chapter 2: You will stand

The words rung deep into both Hyugas. Betrothed. Already set to be married. Already tied to each other. Already predetermined for them. "No." All eyes snapped and looked at the young Hyuga woman. She knew it was a mistake the moment it had come rushing out of her mouth. She could not take back the words. Her white hands reached, touching her lips. Eyes glared as hand seals were made. Her punishment was the harming of Neji.

"Hinata-sama, don't..AGHH!" she looked as Neji cried out, his head throbbing in pain. They knew the Hyuga could not stand to see someone she cared about in pain. She dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes, blank and hurt. Her cousin had been put through too much and now, he was dying. She knew he would rather die. Curled up in a ball, trying so hard to remove the pain on his forehead, in his mind. His eyes shone with anger, hatred, and pain. "Don't do it…" he said again and again between cries of pain. His voice echoed in the room. Echoing in the young woman's mind. His pain, made it so tears softly floated down her cheeks, hitting the floor without a sound. "Say…Noo ARGGHH!!" again, his voice rang, over and over.

"Stop it…" she whispered softly. "Stop it…." Her hands, pale and soft began to ball up into a fist. Her eyes began to harden. She would not be the reason for his pain. She could not be the reason. Icy lilac eyes softened as her body twisted, turned to the man who screamed out in agony. Her head dipped, curtain of black shielded them from the rest of the world. "I am sorry," her voice, shaky, soft and sweet called. Their eyes looked at each other. Her lips gently swept across his forehead. Though he was in pain, the soft touch eased him just a little. The feeling one got when their loved one was near. That was what she was. His loved one. He protected her from everything, watched her sleep. Held her when her worst fears came around. He did love her. But this was not how he wanted it to happen. Deep in his heart, he was in love with her. Right now though, he just wanted to stay her friend.

Slowly, she rose her body up. She stood before the council. Her eyes looked at each of them, "I take back what I said. I will marry Hyuga Neji." Her words cut through them all. All eyes watched her as they undid the seal on the Branch member. She fell back to her knees once they nodded their head. So much strength to stand up to them. So much work, just to keep herself from crying. A scroll was pulled out. Hiashi looked it over before handing it to Hinata. She took it, looking it over. Blood was placed where Hinata's name was, as was Neji's. Her eyes scanned it over and over. Maybe there was a loop hole, somewhere. Somewhere, they could be free. Her eyes got a soft look, seeing nothing, hope vanished from her eyes. It was sealed with no way out. The maze had no end.

"Now, if you two will reseal the scroll with your blood," called elder Yushika. Yushika was a main branch member, who had a scar across his right cheek, and he had two older sons, and a daughter. His sons were four and three years older than Neji, and Yushika's daughter, was just a year older than Neji. He was very stern, but had his moments where he was kind. Much like the arrangement before Hinata and Neji, he married a branch member. He loved her now, but only after they had their first child. Yushika was staring at them, waiting.

Ice blue eyes stared as his cousin willingly bit her finger. The blood dropped onto the page. Her blood, shone just a little before almost magically it turned into her name. He stared over and over between the scroll and the woman who stood up for him. Her figure stood tall strong and a little shaky. Were all her dreams breaking in front of her eyes? He gathered up his own strength, as little as there may be, and stood beside this wonderful woman. He too bit his finger, his pale hand letting it drop next to his name, marveling to himself as the blood changed into the kanji for his name. At moments like this, he often thought his family had a much darker secret than the seal that was placed on him and others like him. Neji moved a step forward, letting Yushika have the scroll. Ice blue eyes stared into matching, older eyes. Yushika nodded his head to the family genius, and handed the scroll to his uncle. As grandfather looked over the scroll, Neji saw a single tiny tear fall from her face. A face that shouldn't have tears. Her pale cheeks were flushed from how hurt she was. From the single idea of losing everything she had made for herself. His eyes darkened the best they could at the way everything had just fallen on her. His hands reached out, and took her shoulders gently. He looked into her eyes that swore they would let tears fall if she had to been in this room with these…men any longer. He gave a slight smile to her as he guided her out of the room. No one needed to say anything. They agreed. Hiashi looked to the others and they nodded their heads as they began to discuss what would happen.

"Neji-san..thank you," she said as they finally stopped in the part of the house that no one went to. They sat down, her feet touching the ground, and her eyes looked up into the sky. Tears fell freely without shame. How could she not? Her dreams of marrying Shino gone. (AN: I dislike Naruto and Hinata pairing so, it won't ever come up in my stories) The idea of eve trying to be an ANBU, destroyed. She would be with the one person who would never love her. But, if she hadn't agreed, he would be dead. She cared about Neji so very much.

"There is nothing you should thank me for. Hinata-sama, its not fair. I do thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't agreed, I may be dead," his voice touched her heart. She looked at him. He was also staring into the sky. His eyes seemed to be off in his own world. Icy eyes looked down into her lilac orbs that still showed little traces of tears. His eyes hardened for a moment. She blinked a few times, confused. "Hinata-sama, could we keep this a secret for a while?"

"I…was going to ask the same." She could just see the look into the golden brown eyes of her friend, Kiba. The way his eyes would darken in anger. Then, there was Shino. She couldn't face him. She would need to learn to forget her feelings. Eyes closed and lashes kissed at cheeks that were still a little red. He had the urge to kiss away the final tear that fell. She was over it now. E could feel her soul just let go of the pain. She would now focus on the future that had already been carved out for them. His hand rested on hers, gripping it gently as she nodded. They had little choice, but they were in it together. At least, she wasn't alone. That was the good thing.

AN: End of this chapter. Like it? I hope you guys did. And thank you for the reviews!! I loved them. It makes my day when I get reviews. Really it does.

Hinata: So, the more reviews, the happier you are?

Mizuki: YUP! I love reviews!!

Neji: I am better than Gaara

Mizuki: Well, in some ways. And in other ways, Gaara is better than you. Youa re two different people…

Neji: My Hinata….

Mizuki: Um..right..anyway, Please Review!!


	3. You will See Only Me

AN: I hope you have enjoyed the new chapter. Neji and Hinata are so close, in their friendship, and they do seem to love each other. Though, for Hinata, that love is only friendship and family. Will Neji get her heart to love him as the husband he will soon be? I know!!

This chapter will have more dialogue than pretty very descriptiveness, because of what has been going on and Shino, Hinata, and Neji will be talking a lot.

If You Love Me

Chapter 3: You Will See Only Me

Hinata and Neji spent most of the rest of that day training. Their minds were kept from thinking of the worst. Every hit to each others body was to push the idea farther back into their mind. Their only thoughts were to keep fighting until they had no energy to care.

Falling back, and hitting the ground, Neji was surprised she had so much energy. He knew why right now he was weaker. After all, his seal was activated. HE didn't have as much as Hinata, still, he admitted, she was getting a lot better. Her movements were faster, her eyes saw closer. Her mind was so much clearer than when they were younger. She was a lot better in all. Neji's eyes looked her over. She hair was nicer, her eyes more focused, a little more cold. Her body, well, even he noticed, had gotten a lot more feminine. She was turning absolutely beautiful and perfect. It was a good thing he was going to marry him. Neji would not stand for some animal, like Kiba, have her.

Her hand was held out to him. The soft, white hands told him they would help. Neji closed his eyes, as he felt his own hand grasp tightly to the small hand. A hand that would be his. Neji let his eyes ice over, glaze with nothing. Nothing but his own heart felt something as Hinata smiled softly. His heart ached a little. Hinata was so kind, and she saved his life. The least he could do was be a little kinder. "I know it was because of earlier," her voice called softly.

"Yes," Neji nodded, and looked as Hanabi brought over tea and a few things of mochi. Did everyone know of their moments in the kitchen alone? His eyes narrowed at the young girl until her figure disappeared into a hallway. Neji motioned for them to sit, and she did so, plopping down joyfully, quickly biting into a pink mochi bun. "Do you like strawberries?" His brow raised to her smile.

"Every now and then," she said, and continued to bite into it. HE just stared at her profile, sipping his cup of tea. She was very pretty, with very kissable lips. Neji shook his head mentally. What was going on? One moment, he was fighting her, the next, he wanted to throw her beneath him, and take her until she cried out in pleasure.

Neji closed his eyes, thinking. He could remember a time when he wanted to marry her, when she was the cutest thing in the world. Now Hinata was a beautiful young woman, who made his head and heart fight in anger. His mind was yelling, asking how he could look at a Main Branch member with want?

His heart, called out, seeing all the wonderful things in this woman. A woman who would be his wife soon.

"YO!! Hinata!!" Neji's eyes and head snapped, knowing who was calling her.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I'll be out in a bit," Hinata said, and looked to Neji, who's eyes seemed to be filled with anger. "Neji-san, I shall be going," she said and got up. She bowed for a moment and began to run off. Her steps were moving her farther and farther away. He could not let her go just yet.

"Hinata-sama," his hand wrapped around her wrist. "I shall be going with."

"What..?" she looked at him for a moment. Their eyes stared into the other, questioning gaze got answers it could not read correctly. Why would he go?

"Even if we are waiting to become officially engaged, Hinata-sama, you are still my fiancée. I do not want anything…happening with others." Lilac white eyes widen just a little before a nod came from the Hyuga woman's head. An understanding began to bloom between them. Though it was not official, they needed to get use to the idea quickly.

"I would never do anything to harm this new…relationship between us." He nodded to her as well. Putting on their shoes, they walked out together. Kiba's dark brown eyes stared almost in disbelief as the two Hyugas came out of the gate. Neji first, with Hinata just a step behind him. Shino didn't say much, but the air that did usually stand around him watched the two in slight anger. Why would Neji be coming? Right now they were training Hinata for the jounin exams. Was Neji here to watch them train her? Shino turned to walk, and the others followed. It was impossible not to.

"Um, is it okay if Neji-san watches us?" she asked softly. The two guys nodded their heads, neither wanted to yell at her. Their foot steps made little sound as they were quick before their favorite place to train was taken up. Then again, no one knew that spot. It was a place the three of them found together.

"Why are we walking through the woods? The training grounds are back at the village," Neji's voice called from behind the three of them. Hinata shook her hand, her finger moving to her lips. The motion to just stay quiet and follow them. Trust her, he read in her eyes and his eyes gave her a look of complete trust.

"Here we are," Kiba said, and they all stopped. Neji's eyes moved seeing a small waterfall, stream, and a bit of an open area. This is where they trained? "Lee and Sasuke should be here soon. Get ready Hinata."

"Hai," she moved to the small stream, and quickly moved her headband off from around her neck and covered her eyes. She could not see in any direction. Neji was about to say something when his teammate fell from the sky, his foot aimed for Hinata's head. Swiftly, Hinata's arm moved, blocking the attack. Neji's eyes looked closer to see that Hinata's keke genkai activated. (AN: Sorry if I miss spelt that.) She was using the feeling from the keke genkai and nothing more. She was making it stronger. Truly impressed was Neji who now just stood watching her fend herself against Rock Lee's attacks, which could be brutal. Her movements were fluid, almost perfect. Neji could spot moments where she could have been faster, better. Her stance was still a little sloppy. She was better though.

"What do you think?" Eyes locked onto dark chocolate eyes covered in shades.

"She is better, but no where near her fullest." He wasn't exaggerating either. She could be better.

"She will pass though." Shino was right. If she put her all into it, Hinata could become a jounin. "Do not destroy that, or I will have to hurt you."

"Agreed." The understanding was beginning to grow, with or without the knowing of the people around them. That feeling of friendship, bonds, was getting stronger and stronger.

Eyes turned as Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke were in a lock down. Keke genkai versus keke genkai. Each one not willing to say their were finished, not willing to give up. Strike for strike, hit for hit, motion for motion, they were matched and well formed. Hinata's new speed kept her moving at the same level as Sasuke. Their hands smacked hard, the kunais flew, and still all eyes watched to see who would go down first.

"I know, she loves me," Neji's head snapped, looking at Shino's profile. "I return that love. Tonight, it will be in words."

"In words?" Neji's voice questioned this man's motives. How could he think that the Hyuga flower, that was blooming with every training, would be his?

"Yes. Tonight, I will tell her I love her."

"I see. What will you do if she refuses you?"

"Then, I shall continue to watch over her. I do want her to know though," His head turned, and the stoic face gave a little emotion, if not daring Neji to get in his way. Icy eyes gave no hint of the slight joy that danced in the core of the Hyuga.

"Then tell her. She will not return your feelings."

"Why is that?"

Neji moved, grabbing Hinata's hand, pulling her away. "We will go for now. She will return to be with you all tonight." Her eyes looked at her cousin, trying to break free of the vice that claimed her wrist. Yes, claiming her and taking her away from people who just stared and were going to protest if not for the pleading eyes that looked back on them. They could not say anything.

"Neji-san." She said after they reached just outside of their house. Her words made him finally stop. "What is it?"

"I will not let you see another. You will see only me," Neji said softly, before letting go of her hand.

AN: Yayie!! All done. Isn't it pretty? I guess that was more info than I thought I wouod be adding. But still not as pretty as the other chapters.

Since I took so long on this one, the next chapter, will be shorter, and a little funny, okay?

Neji: She loves only me

Mizuki: Yeah, well….it will take some time

Neji: Why not now?

Mizuki: Because she can't just drop her feelings for Shino.

Neji: If I killed him?

Mizuki: No no… Well Review please!!


	4. You Will Smile

AN: WOOT!! We are on a roll. Aren't they getting cute?!! We love them!! Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and keep enjoying my stories!! Neji is a little obsessed, but it is part of the charm of my story.

A lot of dialogue again, because of Neji, Hinata and Shino, plus a little from Hiashi.

Also, I would like all of you to enter my contest. I am unsure of what to name the second part to my GaaHina story. So pleas read it, and enter!!

If You Love Me

Chapter 4: You will Smile

Hinata, with her lilac white eyes let them blink a few times, trying to intake what he had just said. Finally it dawned on her. The conversation he and Shino-san must have had. Shino would have returned her feelings. Tears, bright crystal tears fell from her eyes. Returned feelings.

"Stop it." She looked up, as a tear fell again from her eyes. "If you are to live through the marriage, we must be real. No faking it." He was right. As soon as the words hit her ears, she knew it was true. To fake a marriage would only give her hope. Hope that it was all a dream. Her head moved, nodding her agreement. Giving them hope, would only make things worse. She had little choice. She had to just be real about the whole thing. Everything was crumbling. To even give them a chance at happiness, they had to give in.

"I am sorry Neji-san," she bowed her head down. It was her way of saying, I give you my all. She would tell Shino the truth, and then walk away. She would say her piece and give up. She had to think forward, of the future she did not want to have. "What else can I do for you?"

"Your training has gone well it seems. I would also like to train you." Her head snapped up, looking into the icy blue eyes that shone with determination. He was going to make her better. Turn her into a jounin. He was going to teach her. Through this teaching, they could bond.

"Hai." He took her hand, taking her to where he normally trained. "Why here?"

"I train here. I have the upper hand, because I am here far more often then you," he said, and took his stance. She looked around, hating how open it was. Finally, she in hailed, moving her hands and feet, ready. "Ready?"

"Hai," she said and Neji ran at her, catching her off guard as Neji's palm forced its way to her chest. Just before it hit her, he watched as her hand struck down. It moved him out of the way. "Hiya," Hinata called softly, and did a back flip, her right foot hitting Neji's other arm away from her. Neji was surprised not that his faced showed it. He swung his legs, forcing Hinata to fall on her back. AS his hand went to strike her, she disappeared, with only a large oak log in her place. Neji did two jumps back, looking around. What was going on, he wondered. He waited for her to appear.

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!" He turned, hearing what came from the lips of Ten-ten. She was cheery as usual, her long white and pink shirt seemed a little looser than usual. "Can you help me practice again?"

"I am a little busy," he said calmly, still waiting for Hinata to appear.

"Are you sure? You promised to help me get ready for the exams."

"You are helping Ten-ten-san?" Neji turned as Hinata was sitting up in a tree a bit off from where he was standing. "I guess that explains why you have been so busy. You were helping her out. So when I asked for your help, did she ask first?" Hinata questioned. She had been hurt, and had guessed because Ten-ten asked. Even though she knew, her heart still contracted painfully.

"Oh Hello Hinata!!" Ten-ten smiled, acting as though nothing was wrong. Yet those dark brown eyes shone with cruel joy. Joy that the Hyuga Genius chose to train her over little Hinata.

"Konbanwa, Ten-ten-san," Hinata jumped, making her way to Neji and Ten-ten's sides. She bowed, ready to leave. From how low the sun was, she knew her friends were waiting for her. She needed to take a shower to get the sweat off. "I am sorry for my rudeness." She bowed and began to leave. Her steps were soft, and Hinata thought more than she was paying attention. Her mind and eyes were filled. Pale hands wiped away tears that begged to fall. It wasn't that she was angry, like a scorned lover. Rather, it was because she was hurt over the fact that he had not told her. She knew it. Hinata knew he was training Ten-ten.

How often would he come to her room, covered in wounds and cuts that needed healing? During those times, Hinata would find tiny pieces of metal stuck in the wounds. She knew, but her heart wouldn't hear it. Now, it hurt so much. Opening the gate, Hinata bowed her thank you to the guard. Her eyes were tired, droopy. She wanted to curl up with a cup of tea, and just forget today. Opening the door to the main house, a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she was met with icy blue eyes staring down at her with anger and the tiniest bit of worry.

"Neji-san.." was all she said before he grabbed her wrist, dragged her off to a hallway never used, threw her against the wall and began to yell at her.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER TWO HOURS!! YOUR FRIENDS CALLEDD SICNE YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!!" He yelled. His face was furious. She could only blink at him. The words were going again, like when she said no. He was waiting for her. He was waiting, and was worried. He was worried. He was willing to not fake. She wanted to fake. She was hurting because she was torn between what she wanted, and what she must do.

"I am sorry," she bowed her head, as tears now flowed beautiful down her face. Her eyes softened a little and she walked away. She walked to her room, dropping onto her bed. She wanted to fake it. Wanted to yell to Shino she loved him.

"Hinata-sama," she looked up at her door. Through the paper, she could see the shadow of her cousin. Her friend, her….fiancé. "I brought you tea."

"Come in," she said, and sat up on her bed. She was sure she looked bad. As he opened the door, Hinata saw he was still dressed, as though he was going out with friends. "Thank you," she said as he gave her a cup and then poured himself one. She watched his hands move. His hands were a little rougher looking than hers. Then again Hyugas had nice hands, but very hard, ugly palms. She watched him move. She was studying him more now, because soon, they would live together. She might as well try and not fake it.

"Hinata-sama why are you staring?" he asked, his voice holding annoyance. She looked up, looking into his eyes. AS many times as she looked at him, she never noticed how his eyes shone, like he wanted to laugh, but held up a mask.

"Smile." He eyed her "Smile, for me," she added and he kept staring at her. "Please." Again he just stared at her. Hinata took in a deep breath before making the strangest face. Her eyes were crossed and bulging. Her tongue was out and hung down like a dog while she swung her arms like a monkey. Neji couldn't help but crack a smirk. She was trying too hard.

"Why do you want me to smile?" he asked, after she gave up.

"I want to see you smile. I forgot what it looked like. I am use to seeing you smirk or grin, but I want a real smile." His eyes looked through hers. Unlike the rest of the Hyuga family, Hinata's eyes gave way to every emotion that passed through her mind. He could see the sincerity behind her request. "I will smile, if you give me a real smile."

His request was too hard. Hinata tried, and each time, it wasn't real. They were fake smiles. All of her was fake. She wasn't always so cheerful. She wasn't always confident. She could never believe was good enough. And deep down, she would never have told Shino. Her tears fell from her face again. She covered her face and cried.

"Uh…" she looked to her side as Neji had tackled her to lie on her bed. He held himself above her, so she had no where to look but in his eyes. Eyes that made her real every time she looked into them. "Neji-san…"

"When you can give me a smile, I shall return it." He said after staring into her eyes, which made her squirm beneath him. "Until then, I can not give you what you request."

"Okay.." she said as he got up. "Neji-san?"

"Yes?" he turned to look at her.

"Will you help me….not to be so fake?" There was a simple request, correct?

"You must learn it on your own. I can not teach you to stop being fake," His voice was calm and even. "Rest now, Hinata-sama. WE have quite a bit of work to do." He wasn't kidding, she thought. The engagement ceremony, the wedding, the work, the harsh reality of marriage and eternity with one person. Hinata knew they ahd to get along. There didn't need to be love, but Hinata thought secretly to herself.

'It makes it better, when you love each other.'

AN: Yayie!! The end!! Aren't you glad you got to read all that? See, Hinata and Neji aren't obsessed, more like, they want it to work, and they want each other to want it to work. Marriage works well when there is love. I am writing this more for a friend, who believes Marriage for Love is wrong, and stupid, since he think it can only last five years.

Neji: Mizuki, what are you doing with this story?

Mizuki: Well, I like Neji/Hinata pairings, and I like Hinata/ Gaara pairings. Since I have one GaaHina, I wanted a NejHina one as well. And maybe I'll do SasuHina.

Neji: I shall kill you

Mizuki:If you kill me, you can't marry Hinata.

Neji: Fine then. After the wedding, you will die.

Mizuki: Also!! Please remember to join in on the fun and enter my contest to name my next story!! Now Review!!!


	5. You will not Cry

AN: I am sorry I have been taking such a long time. I have been really busy with returning to school, X-mas, my son, and so on. So I promise to be really moving in this chapter. With the engagement ceremony, and so other little things, okay?

If You Love Me

Chapter 5: You Will Not Cry

Eyes opened wider, trying to take in the sound. They were listening in. Long dark brown locks washed over the young teen's face. Her icy lilac white eyes closed tightly and moved away from the screen door as fast as she could. The sound, hard steps were made. Young Hyuga Hanabi hid swiftly as her father walked out of the room, where Hinata sat, her head bowed to the ground, her eyes closed tightly. Her sister's dark locks fell over her head and spilled like ink to the floor.

"Hanabi, you can go now," Hinata's slowly lifted her head up, her eye locked to the part of the wall that Hanabi used to hide.

"Why were you arguing?" she said, placing down the cloak she used to blend to the wall. Hinata's face gave a soft, kind smile, but her eyes were so sad, it broke Hanabi's heart.

"I asked to remain a shinobi. As a Hyuga woman, I can not. I tried to get permission, but I can not." Hanabi gasped softly. Hinata loved working as a medic-nin and going off on missions. Why would father take that away from her?

"Hinata-nee-san…"Hanabi walked over to her sister, her chocolate brown eyes shining with sorrow and sympathy for the woman who sat, now a single tear kissing gently at her cheek. "Maybe..you could…"

"No, Hanabi. I will see the marriage through. I must," she wiped the tear and slowly rose up. She bowed to her sister, and took steps away. They echoed in the hall, and Hanabi stood, watching her sister disappear around the corner. What could she do?

Hinata stood at the door to his room. What was she going to say exactly? She wanted to cry to him, like when they were little. She wanted to curl up into his arms and just let the tears fall. Her hand rested at the screen. Unsure if to gently tap it, to say something. She wasn't even sure if he was in there. Pale, kind hands slid so ungraceful to her side.

"If you want in, say something," the voice called through the screen. Hinata jumped a little. He was there. "Just come in," He called. She listened. He sounded muffled. Sliding the door, her head was bent. She wouldn't look at him yet. Courage needed to rise into her being. She shut the screen, facing it. She wasn't sure if she could look at him. Taking in a deep breath, she turned. Her beautiful white eyes stared at what stood before her. Her breath caught in her throat as Hyuga Neji stood, his dark pants loosely hanging from his hips, a towel around his shoulders as his hair was free, slightly matted to his slim and yet, perfect frame. He stared at her, as she stared at him; a soft, beautiful rose color began to lighten up her pale cheeks. He had been drying his hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower. "Hinata-sama…" He took a step closer, and Hinata took one back. She couldn't go much farther, since she just hit the screen. Neji's eyes were staring at her, confused.

"Um..I….just wanted…." She stuttered softly. Her eyes widened slightly. It was back? But why? She looked up into the icy blue eyes. Because in the past few days, they had moments where she thought she could learn to love him. The moments that have passed not that long ago burned in her mind. Because he had kissed her lips softly just two days ago. And that soft almost lighter than air kiss, took her breath away.

"Hinata-sama…." He was leaning over her, and Hinata's eyes stared up at him, as she tried to crouch to the floor away from him. "Why are you here?"

"……."she couldn't lie to him, as the words flowed out of her mouth. "I am no longer permitted to be a shinobi."

"WHAT?!" he yelled so loud, Hinata fell to the ground, surprised. She looked up, seeing Neji's eyes darken slightly to a cool blue that happened to the Hyuga's males. "What do you mean?!"

"It is tradition that once a Hyuga woman becomes a wife, she turns in her band, and stops being a shinobi," her words came out softly, as her fingers twiddled together.

"I will not have an idle wife," Neji said through tight teeth. Hinata's lips turned slowly to a smile.

"Neji-san, you know I do other things than just sit," she giggled. Even if he was half naked, she stopped noticing it now. He was mad because he thought she would just sit on his money?

"I know," he took in a deep breath, and Hinata watched his abs flex as he breathed. Hinata turned and was about to leave when strong arms circled her waist, bringing her back to the strong chest that she was eyeing earlier. "Hinata…" he placed his head against hers, taking in her scent. Herbs, earth, rain and flowers. Such a pretty smell.

"Nejinii…" her mouth was covered softly by his finger.

"Neji-san. My name, Hinata, is Neji. I am not your brother…" His voice, rasps, smooth, and made her body shiver. Shivering over and over. "Hinata, are you cold?"

"I-I-Iie…" she breathed. Her body began to soften as she got us to him holding her. She would have to…they would soon be sharing a wing together…and then… Hinata's face flushed bright red. They would have to share their bed. His hand gently slid over her curves. Hinata tried to break free, and leave but he was much too strong. He was holding her so tightly. His lips grazed softly at her hair. His eyes, though she couldn't see, were cloudy and lustful. Hinata had walked in here with a kimono on. A beautiful light blue kimono and her hair was in a loose ponytail. Now, his hands moved to work the tie off. How smooth it flowed. How perfect it was.

"Hinata…." He breathed out, and flung her like a shirt to his bed. Hinata gasped, as she finally saw his face, his eyes. They frightened her. She tried to crawl away but soon Neji had lunged himself at her, holding down her wrists above her head. "Hinata….My…Hinata…" his lips then descended onto her lips. Her eyes widened. Its not that this was her first kiss. It wasn't even her second. But it was the first time she didn't want it. This kiss, was taking her breath, and with each second, her innocence.

He felt her wiggled beneath him, slowly, his mind was being taken away with every touch, every feel. Every time he feel her move underneath him, he grew harder. He grew hungrier. Slowly, his mouth left hers, licking at her neck, sucking softly until finally his darkest desire at this time came true. Underneath him, Hinata moaned. Not that it was in pleasure. He couldn't see it, but under his lips and teeth, came a hickey. A painful hickey.

"Please…" she cried, as his hands brushed her kimono loose. His lips moved and began to kiss and suck on her shoulders. Each time he touched her, each time he let her move, only drove his sanity father from his mind. He loved her, he needed her, he wanted to drive himself deep and scar her, so no matter what, he would prove to anyone, she was his.

"I…want.." he ripped at her obi, forcing the kimono off her body. She laid there, beneath him, wrist above her head, tears glistening from her eyes, her lips swollen form his kisses. Her body open. Her breast bound together, her white panties covering her. She was beautiful, she was perfect. Now, no light shone from his eyes. Not on little bit.

"HEY NEJI!!" Hanabi's voice called from the other side of the screen. Hinata gasped softly, and thanked the gods she appeared as sanity slowly rose back into his eyes. "Have you seen Hinata?"

"….No, I have not. Try seeing the training grounds. She could be with her teammates." Neji rose. He looked at Hinata for a moment before he turned around, letting her dress. Frail hands worked quickly to put the kimono back on.

"Thanks!!" Her loud steps soon left and disappeared. Neji turned, after sure Hinata was dressed.

"I am…sorry," he bowed his head to her softly. Hinata's neck was covered in a deep hickey mark. And her hair was a huge mess. "Hit."

She quickly did as she was told, scared of what would happen if she didn't. "Neji..-san…"

"Hm?" he asked, coming back form his bathroom, a dark brown brush in his hand, and her tie in the other.

"…What….were you think?" she whispered softly as he sat behind her, now doing her hair.

"….I was thinking…that I had to have you. That I couldn't stand the idea of another man making you his own." Neji's words shook her to her core. He wanted to be her first? She blushed bright red. He would be the first time she had sex…but not her first at …other things.

"Neji…" She tired to start but he had finished and helped her up. Hinata was red but Neji led her out and shut the door in her face. She sighed, going to her room. How would she tell him, she helped out others. She had helped Sasuke with his anger, using things that were….very…sexual. She had done so for Shino and Kiba. That she almost did it with…Kakashi? She ran to her room, falling on her bed, now tears flowing swiftly. She had forgotten completely to even tell Neji. But, she didn't need to, really. After all, Neji had slept with Ten-ten and Sakura. Why should she feel so…dirty? But she did, she felt disgusting, and dirty. She needed to clean herself. That's what she needed. Looking up at the time, she made up her mind. She would go and get clean. She would rid herself…like she should have done.

"HINATA!!" Neji called into the dark forest. He kept yelling, hoping something would be heard. His eyes looked and searched as the veins that popped from his face began to hurt. He shook his head, forcing himself to keep going.

"HINATA!!!" he tried again. Was she lost? He stopped for a moment, hearing a faint mumbling sound. He turned around to his blind spot, seeing a faint chakra. He ran towards it. He ran as fast as he could. Twigs scratched at his face, and he tripped a few times as he got closer. He stopped at the edge of water, seeing Hinata wearing a white kimono, purifying herself at the river. She was shivering, and her lips were turning blue. Why was she doing this to herself?

AN: BWHAHAHAHA!! Isn't it perfect? Don't you love it? Dark Neji, beautiful Hinata, and dirty little secrets? I love my writing.

ANYWAY!! Hinata isn't a whore. Neji isn't either. I was in a situation like Hinata once, when the ones you loved needed release and you offered up anything you could. Hinata is a virgin, in the sense that no one has taken her or pierced her vagina. She did anything that pleased them, but that. Please do not think she is a slut. I will explain more in the next chapter!!!


	6. You will Walk with Me

AN: I am sorry if many of you have found the last chapter a little offensive. I don't write the nicest things. Life isn't always clean, and no one is perfect. I'm really sorry if you dislike the story now. I'm not going to change it.

Anyway, for those who remember, I said I was going to put in the engagement ceremony, I'm sorry I lied. That will be this chapter. After a lot of different conversations and worries and such. I am going to explain better on what Hinata does for them, and the love that her heart holds. Her true love is Neji, but she loves all people. So, here you go.

By the way!! To those of you who told me I was wrong on my words. I am sorry, but I'm not going to fix it. I'm not Japanese, I'm Korean! Even if you took Japanese nine, please do not correct me. After all, I'm the writer, and I wrote it as I saw fit. If I didn't like it, I would have fixed it. I'm not trying to be mean to my beloved readers, but I am sick and tired of people trying to tell me I need to change it.

If You Love Me

Chapter 6: Then Walk with Me

Neji stared at her over and over, keeping down the dark voice that called out to push her beneath him. He had to keep still and watch her. Why was she pushing herself? His eyes widened for a moment, seeing scars down her back, down her side. Scars she had been hiding. What were they from? He resisted again, now a soft kind voice telling him to hold her. To hold her close and never let her go.

"You know, I can feel you," he looked as Hinata stared at him, her eyes slightly opened, and her face so sad. Neji just walked over, standing a few feet in front of her. "I can always feel you. No matter where you are, or were you try to hide…"

"I have never tried to hide myself from you." His voice was flat. How could she even think like that? He would have never hidden himself from her.

Hinata giggled, making Neji stare at her with his eyes so cold. "You hide sometimes. You try to hide when you're at the Kohnoha hotel, silly." Neji took a step back. She knew?! Hinata put the bucket into the water, and then splashed her body, making her shiver for a moment. "I know more about you Neji-san, than anyone in the village. After all, we are joined, right?" she asked.

Neji stared at her. His eyes closed, images flashed of him as a child with little Hinata, playing and chasing each other. A moment where they swore they would be bounded together forever and they tired little treads of red on each others wrists. How could she even remember that?

"Only you would forget something so important…" Hinata joked and splashed the water against her body again. "I still have the string, hidden away in a box of mine."

"Mine, it buried it with my father…" Neji said, now looking away. He should be the one purifying. He used those girls, and their bodies to put his pain into motions. His pain never healed, nor the haunting face of a tearful little Hinata, with eyes almost begging him to forgive her, though she did no wrong. Now, he had to tell her. "I'm sorry, for pushing you out."

She looked at him the bucket smacking the water, echoing as the two stared at each other. Her body shivered form the cold, but her eyes searched his. Was it all a lie?

No, it's the truth, his eyes answered hers.

Then don't look, as her lids closed and she turned away from him. "I'm not innocent exactly…"

Neji stepped closer. Her words were almost a whisper. Had his little cousin already…? He felt anger begin to build in his soul. Who would dare try and touch her?

His eyes began to narrow, waiting for the name of the dead man to rise from her lips.

"I…would do…favors…" her face reddened. "Not actually having sex…but…" she stopped, looking down, ready to plunge herself into the dark water and die. How could she even begin to tell him her secret?

"Hinata…why do you look so ashamed?" Neji tried to reach out to her, but she just made herself move farther away. She was ashamed, of herself, and being there, confessing her darkness to him. "Do you want to walk?"

"Please. Its getting kind of cold…" she grabbed her bucket and walked beside him back towards their home. Neji took off his shirt, and draped it over her shoulders. Hinata smiled sweetly and shyly gave him a glance. Neji was looking forward and Hinata ignored his bare chest. Neji took a different turn. Hinata stood for a moment, and then decided to follow him. Where ever he was headed, she wanted to be close to him. She had to be close to him. After a bit of a jog, Hinata found Neji standing right before a small inn near the gate. The one she always felt him hiding at. She blushed, not really wanting to be here. She watched Neji walk up some stairs and she knew, she had to follow him.

"Tomorrow is our engagement ceremony, Hinata." She nodded and whispered she knew. Maybe they were there to tell their secrets, and let it out in the room, that she hated being in. What was she to do? She needed him to know and, in truth, she needed to know why he hurt her. Why this pain was dull, and almost hateful when she looked at the bed. "I took them, in this bed," Neji's eyes were almost blank as he began to spin his tale. "Because, it made it, for one moment, that nothing was wrong.

"It wasn't wrong, that I hated you. It was okay, to be alive, it was okay, and that you and I were apart. Nothing hurt, for those hours; nothing seemed to be wrong, but that it wasn't you."

Hinata blushed a little. He wanted her? Hinata wasn't sure what to say. She just stared at him in confusion. "I used them and threw them away. I needed to release. It was better than running to you. I couldn't stand the thought of letting you see me weak."

"You aren't weak if you turn to someone for help!!" Hinata clasped her hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have outburst her thoughts onto him. Neji stared at her, and grinned.

"That's…why father adored you so much. You are honest, and caring, and loving. I know..I shouldn't hide what I feel…but when I'm around you, I want you to notice me, to smile at me. I want…" his hand reached out, stroking her wrist. "I want you to love and marry me, because you want to. Not because tradition tells us we have to."

"Neji-san...I…." she stared at him. "I can't say it…because you don't want me." She took in a sharp breath before she told him of how she would help her friends recover through sexual acts. Neji's face got angry and pissed. But as he listened, he slowly drew closer to her. His eyes turning sad and pity shown as Hinata told that she stopped doing these things when one of them tries to take her virginity. How she fought them off, and how she now turned down any one who asked for her help. Neji held her close as tear poured from her eyes and she clung to him.

After a while of crying, they began to head home. Neji held her hand, and Hinata smiled. She felt like a child, from when they were kind to each other, and they were honest. It had gone back to that. Not being afraid to be their selves together. AS they reached the door, Shino stood waiting for them. Hinata blushed, but held tight to Neji's hand. "Hello Shino-kun."

"Hinata-chan, I just wanted to say this. Aishiteru," he said softly and left, walking away from them. Though part of her heart contracted in pain, she knew he understood that, in a clan family, you must take what you can get. Hinata bowed her head and she felt tears grow. She looked away from Neji, but he already knew. He just held her hand tighter as they walked home.

"Sleep tight," Neji said as they stopped by the door to her room. Hinata nodded her head, thought she knew she wouldn't be sleeping. She was far too nervous to think to even think sleep would come.

"You too," she gave a soft smile and sent to her room. Neji nodded. He wasn't going to sleep either, but right now, he needed to get away from her and from all of this. He needed to step away from her right now. He needed to sit alone and think. Think about what he said to her, and what she said to him.

"I...like you…" he whispered as he shut his door and stared out his window. "I know at least…I like you. That way…we can work this out."

"Rise and shine!!!!!" Hinata closed her eyes tightly as her sister's loud cheery voice woke her from her zoned sleep. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't…really sleep….I just…zoned out…" Hinata rubbed her eyes softly before she finally got in a more aware area of her mind. She turned, seeing servant waiting for her. "Oh…right..." she said softly and got up. It was time to get ready for the engagement ceremony. Sliding out of her clothes, she let the servants put her in a soft, light white kimono so she could cleanse herself. She had to be up far before Neji did. She shook a little as she was placed in the hot bath tub. She soaked for a while, as they began to pour warm oil into her hair, and began to braid it and put it into a bun. Since her prongs were too short to be pulled back, they lay forward and Hinata stood and they began to scrub her body clean.

She felt the hot water forcing skin layers to be rubbed off. This way, she was completely clean when she told the world she would marry him. She stood still as slowly make-up was put on her. Her eyes had a soft smoky purple color, and her lips were a light pink. Now, she had to get a kimono on.

Neji woke up with a start as Hanabi bounded and jumped on his bed, waking him up. He stared at her before getting up, and getting washed. He didn't need help. He just washed quickly, and forced Hanabi out as he began to get dressed. He began to tie on his Hakama pants when a tap came to his door. Neji went over and opened the door, smiling as his mother stood there. He had her enter his room. "What can I do for you?"

"This is for you," She placed in his hands a white and dark blue ribbon. With a little pattern of black weaved through it. "It is the ribbon your father gave to me."

"You also had to go through the ceremony?"

"Every Hyuga has to. Yours and Hinata's, is a much bigger deal though." Neji listened to his mother. "Every Hyuga is prearranged by the elders and their family on who will marry who. I didn't want you to marry Hinata. I wanted it to be your choice, but your father, he wanted you to be able to be part of the head family, ad he wanted you, to always have the perfect girl beside you. He knew, long before anyone else, that you would love Hinata."

"I don't love her…not yet…" Neji blushed at his mother's words.

"Dear Neji, your father knows these things. Use this ribbon, alright?" she smiled and kissed his forehead and left him to think a little while.

"NEJI!!" Hanabi bounded into his room four minutes later. "Come on!! You still have to get your hair combed and you need to.." she said while he ran out of the room, with the ribbon in his hands. He stopped at the meeting room, where the elders were waiting for the young Hyuga.

"We are glad you made it, Neji. Now, if you will please sit, and let us have you sign these." Neji stared at the papers before his face. He didn't get time to read over them, though something had caught his eyes. He signed and he was told to go to the waiting room. Neji sighed, and began to look around. The courtyard had a large stage in it, and an alter. He walked over, seeing they had already chosen a ribbon. He placed the one in his hands on the pillow and took the one they had pick, and used it to tie his hair out of his face. He bowed to the alter and walked away, headed for the room where he was suppose to wait.

Drums began to roll, and kotas played sweet music, and people bowed as words were said that flew in and out of both Hinata and Neji's ears. They just stared at each other from the corner of their eyes. AS the priest brought the pillow to the center of them, they turned, facing each other. Neji took in a sharp breath. How beautiful Hinata looked, in the light blue kimono covered in white flowers. She was blushing, and she eyed him as well. Neji bent over, saying "With the ribbon I give you, I ask for your hand to be mine. I ask that you live as mine, and will always be mine."

"I accept your gift, and I pledge now and forever to belong to you," she said. He looked into her eyes, and gently his lips grazed over hers. "I accept you…" she whispered.

AN: Don't you feel the love? It's kind of sad, and very true, when you think of the words that they say. Marriage is about love, ownership and accepting the other whole heartily. At least that's what I think.


	7. You'll remember

AN: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews

AN: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!! No, I made up the ceremony, mixed between traditional Japanese, and a Korean one. So yeah…. Tee hee hee.. Anyway, Now that they are engaged, think of all the work they must do to get married. So much work. By the way, all my wonderful readers, I'm getting married on St. White's day, 2011. YAYIE!!

If You Love Me:

Chapter 7: You'll remember

Hinata walked around the house now, staying out of the way of the movers. Now that they were engaged, they had to share a wing. Her eyes closed, as her breath was inhaled. The Hyuga woman stood by the door to her garden. Her hidden spot, which only three people knew about, Hinata, of course, her father, and Hanabi. Neji once knew, but she was sure he hand long forgotten this place. Her garden was beautiful, only because of her mother. Her hands began to work through the dirt, making sure everything was neat and clean. Pulling weeds and water flowing from the pail. Kind hands moved carefully. Flowers thanked her with soft sighs, and dreamy smells. Her icy lilac white eyes stared at the ground for a bit. She worked hard on both her form and the garden that was trying to bloom. It was late in the summer, and they were still fighting so hard to be big and beautiful thought the beginning of the summer, they were so pretty and nice to be round, Hinata would have rather stayed here.

"Do you always come here when you're sad?" Hanabi asked softly, looking at her sister. Her head rose a little. Hanabi stayed away from the garden. Memories of a shadow woman haunted her enough. "You know…if you start to smile, you look like her."

"Really now?" she asked, cutting off a rose, and seeing a little fly crawl out of it, staring at her. He flies off, and Hinata smells the soft angel face rose. ((They're these pretty light purple roses, they are wonderful!!)) "If that's true, I guess I'll die trying to have a third child," she said softly, and Hanabi's eyes widened a little. Why would she say that? How could words of ice flow from her lips as she looked so beautiful there, staring into the rose with love? How could her sister, usually so strong, say such a horrid thing? Rushing feet stopped as arms wrapped around the engaged Hyuga as tears flowed softly down cheeks now red with worry.

"Don't say that!! Please, don't say that!! You'll be fine. You're strong and wonderful and perfect!! You are everything a woman should be. Oh onee-san, please don't say that." She cried harder and harder into her sister's back, trying to stay calm over the fact that her sister, in all her wonderful glory, thought about dying. Why? She looked as Hinata began to shake with tears as well. The thought of losing another person hurt her deep in a spot she usually hid. Though Hanabi's memories were weak of her mother, Hinata was as close to one as she had ever known. "Onee-san?"

"Oh Hanabi-chan…I don't want to die. I'm scared though. Mother was sick like me, and she…she was wonderful and kind and so loving…" Hinata said. She whispered softly a song. One that only the two knew. Hinata's voice, melodic in a normal tone, sailed smoothly. The sweet lullaby that she sang made Hanabi's fear drift away with the sound. Birds chirped with her, and as the air seemed to be calm, Hanabi felt another presence with them. One that appeared only in the darkest of hours.

"Is everything okay?" Neji's voice called out to the girls. Hinata blinked a few times, and turned her head. Neji was here? Her eyes stared at him as Hanabi bowed and left. Hinata smiled, matting the space next to her. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you know?" Her eyes looked to her fiancé.

"I have always known about this place. I use to watch you, from there," he pointed to the balcony way off. Though most would not see it, Hinata could with her superior Hyuga eyes. A balcony hidden by the large trees that stood around their home. "I use to watch you plant and grow things, and watch how sad you would get if something didn't make it through the first rain storm." Hinata blushed, remembering how she would cry, and whine and try so hard to bring back to life what was gone. It wasn't until she had become a full fledge kunoichi that she could grow so many plants. "You have gotten better at growing and taking care of things. But still, you have a while to go. So, why are you here this time?"

"I guess…I just missed a lot of things…" She said softly.

Sitting next to her, her partner just helped pull weeds and he helped her tend to the garden. His hands were kind and gentle, weaving through the plants, and keeping them safe from harm. The way he helped care for the plants made the young woman think back to a time when those hands were kind to her. Bright white eyes looked up, and watched as two love birds flew by, playing together. Looking down at the one who now was also watching them; her eyes shone a little, with hope. Love could bloom from the two of them. It really could. It would take a few seasons, and few truly great moments, and a life time of care, but it could work. Her children could have parents that loved each other. Her wish for the future could come true. So far, she had more than she could have hoped for just five years ago. Taking in a deep breath, her chest rose as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Neji-kun, I think…I'm ready now…"

He raised his brow to what she had said. He wasn't 'kun' but if it made her happy, he would take it in. "What, Hinata-chan?"

"I can be real, and not have to fake it." Her voice, usually melodic, now struck hard and yet gentle, like a true Hyuga. "I can give this a chance."

Neji, who was normally unreadable, gave her a look. A look that said 'Thank you'. He leaned over, his forehead touching hers, like when they were little. She giggled a little, and stood up, dusting off her pants. Holding in her own secret thoughts, she grinned a little. Her lips moved in an almost pout. She wasn't going to start kissing him or anything, but she held out her hand to his, just as though they were still little, and they were playing. Neji took it, for a moment, then let go. When Hinata gave him a look, Neji gave a swift glare that Hinata backed down from. Hard, cruel Hyuga eyes stared at her. Ones that made people wince in fear. Though she was use to it, it was still frightening. What did she do?

His eyes turned slowly, his hair, free, flowed slowly and his eyes began to harden even more. Standing in their sacred area was an unwelcome guest. An elder stood. The white robe draped across the still strong muscles. Their grandfather. Hinata bowed swiftly and Neji made a small notions. He just stood there, eyeing the two of them before he stepped into the garden, making a small growl escape Neji's throat.

"G-Grandfather, why are you here?" the angelic voice of his granddaughter reached the old ears. He kept the usual Hyuga's stoic face. But, Hinata felt the air that wrapped around him was calmer, and softer. The air, as Hinata called it, was a powerful thing. This feeling that calms down even Hinata. Though not often does one feel the kind air of a Hyuga, when it happens, no one ever takes it for granted. Hinata moved closer to the old man. The years were kind to him, as to most Hyuga. His hair was like salt and pepper, a beautiful combination of white and black.

"I wanted to see where my wife once stood. And my sons, and now my grandchild," he said, grinning. "This garden is a special place, one that only the head of the house is supposed to know. I brought my wife here, on our wedding day, right before the ceremony. And she came here often when she had her children. I watched from the shadows as Hiashi presented it to his wife, Nadeshiko…and when she brought you here," he eyed Hinata kindly.

"I watched in secret as you brought Neji here, and played. I knew, as soon as you two laughed together, I had to keep the two of you together."

Neji's eyes darkened. "You are the one who is forcing us together?!" He hissed strongly. Hyuga eyes dared the other to continue, to give reason for death. The older man's eyes were just the same, emotionless, with no anger. Hinata stood between the two, her words, pleading her fiancé to stop reaching closed minds. No matter the plea, the begging, Neji stood; his keke genkai ready to destroy the man.

"There is no forcing." Hinata turned, now begging the man to silence, but the lips of the older man kept going, retelling a tale that Neji forgotten and Hinata's heart kept secret to itself. Neji's eyes closed, reseeding the small children to chased each other around, and laughed. Children whose first kiss was given to the other.

Soon, a small Hinata peeked around the tree, holding onto red string. A younger Neji was building something in the garden of rocks, and their grandfather helped. Turning around, Neji ran, taking Hinata's hand. They stopped before the grandfather who took out a white cloth, and placed it on the little girl's head. With cheeks flushed brightly, they tried to wrap the red string around the other's finger. After a few tries, there were two red strings turned into rings around each ring finger on the left hand. After repeating the words, they kissed again, now Hinata a bright red and Neji's cheek flushed as well. They ran around, cheering right before the elders appeared to claim Hinata, taking her, leaving Neji wanting to know what was wrong. Then the branch servants took him away, saying that the Head wife was giving birth. Soon, after that day everything went wrong.

"So…you…"Neji was frustrated, now remembering everything, even secret memories that he held with Hinata. He eyed his grandfather, and then looked at Hinata. His fiancée looked sad. The usually sunny-natured girl's presence was cold, and almost like a rainy day. Her head was bent down, and she looked far too sad. He went to her side, asking what was wrong. Her eyes, they were filled with tears. She was far too sad too often for him.

As a Hyuga, Hinata was a sad version, with too honest of eyes, and a face far too angelic. But, with her soft lavender eyes, and honest soul, even Neji couldn't help but love her. He stroked her cheek, wiping away any tears that dared to fall. Hinata just held tightly to his shirt, her eyes now closed at deep, wonderful memories that always brought her to tears, and helped her to sleep on the nights far from home. Looking up, she whispered an olde endearment, which made Neji turn a bit pink with embarrassment. Their grandfather laughed softly, as Hinata kissed his cheek. "My crowned knight…" she whispered again, and Neji grinned, remembering how he got that nickname.

"Ahhh!!" Hinata screamed softly, running around, scared of the bugs that began to chase her. All she wanted was to climb up the tree. She didn't mean to break their home. As tears flew and the four year old Hinata ran, Neji had been walking by. He saw his little princess running around, and he ran to save her. With his know-how, and powerful attacks, he chased the bugs away. But with all the hard work, his band fell off, showing his sealed park. Severally embarrassed, he tried to hurriedly put it back into place. As he began to curse for not being able to get it on, he felt the soft, cool hands of his princess brushing over the seal. He looked up, and Hinata gently kissed the mark. "It looks like a crown…" she said softly. "my crowned knight.." she said softly, and began to call him that whenever he rescued her, which was often. As children, they were close.

Looking at her now, Neji sighed inwardly. How could he have hurt her so much in the past? He looked, eyes searching, but now they were alone. "Hinata-chan please….No more tears."

But they didn't stop. Tear after tear rolled down her face, and Hinata kept holding tight, fighting back memories that made her want to cling tighter unto the man who was stroking her hair, whispering soft kind words. What was happening, she wondered. Was this the feeling of childhood love? Or...was she just trying to find an excuse to cling to him? Hinata felt the most precious of memories flow, and made her close her eyes tighter, as the little Hinata promised to Neji that one day, she would be his bride. That the little girl, with eyes that shone with more love than the world had known. As the black kimono she wore for her uncle got dirty from the rain. She promised to save her crowned knight, and always love him.

The darken sky, the rain drops pounded over and over. The little boy who cursed his cousin, and everything. The tiny girl who pleaded with him to go inside, and stayed beside him as he hit her, and pushed her to go away. The most precious, and the darkest of memories as the little boy tried to beat her into leaving his side. Where did this memory hide? The older Hinata asked, watching as the tiny girl began to cough, and Neji yelled at her to go inside.

"I think...it hid…because I didn't want to keep a promise if you hated me…"she whispered softly. The tears had stopped as the little girl finally gave up, going inside. White, lilac eyes stared up into the sky, as a tiny bird flew by, and puppy clouds blacked the sun. Dark memories are best forgotten, she told herself.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed tidbits of info from my mind. I know that as memories float, and bloom, we hope with everything that some of them aren't true. But they will get closer, and it will be better for them. Remember, it will be happy.

But from here out until about the end, there will be more memories that flow from their now time, into their past. The bonds that broke and are reborn are the best of all. And Hinata and Neji have a long way to go before they have the bond that the little kids did.

Well, Please R and R!! I want to know what you thought!!


	8. You will be proud

AN: I am so sorry its taken me this long to get back to the story. I've been busy. BTW: You should check out my deviantART since it has pretty pictures, and stuff. Tee hee hee

If You Love Me

Chapter 8: You will be proud

She wore her ribbon around her neck, so it would be hidden away from the world. Under the headband she was so proud of. But the ribbon was different. Beautiful dark blue and white with a black design covering it. It made her smile softly, but at the same time, she ached inside just thinking about it. Even if she cared about Neji, it didn't mean she was ready to be completely his. She had things she had to give up. Things she wanted to do first.

Taking in a deep breath, she walked into the hospital, ready to do her last round. She had submitted her paper work into the Hokage earlier. Now she just needed to get through today and a few more weeks. The entire Hyuga staff had already started to plan the most traditional wedding ever. Hinata had always dreamed of her wedding to be happy. She did adore the wedding kimono she knew she would have to wear. She loved kimonos. So it didn't bother her too much.

"Hinata!" Sakura ran and jumped at her friend. "So guess what?"

"Neh?" she looked at her friend. Sakura was beyond excited. Her green eyes were shining so much at the moment. Like something amazing just happened.

"Naruto-kun proposed!" Hinata smiled softly. At least her friend was excited for her up and coming wedding. However, Hinata wasn't. Not that she was going to say anything to anyone. "We're going to get married as soon as he makes it to Jounin." Hinata giggled at this news. It was so like Naruto to put it off until he was 'strong' enough to protect them. "Since he is starting to do more B rank missions, think he'll be promoted soon. Tomorrow, Ino and I are going to go dress shopping. Want to come?"

"Um…sure," the Heiress nodded her head. Why not go? She closed her eyes, and could imagine the kind of dress her friend would have. "Well, time to get rounds done," Hinata smiled and waved her friend bye. She didn't want to tell her. She wasn't ready to talk of her own engagement.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji ran over to placed on the little girl's head a pretty lace piece. "There. Now you look more like a bride."

"Eh…? Nejinii-san, we already got married."

"Ottou-san said sometimes people redo their wedding."

Hinata blinked and looked at the chart again. "Ano…..Uchiha-san, if you're going to keep come from missions injured so badly, maybe you should stop for a while." Hinata wanted to run away as the red and black Sharingan eyes glared at her. He was very intense person.

"I can not atone for what I have done to the village, to Naruto until I can say I have gotten rid of all reminisce of the Akatsuki."

"I understand…demo….if you don't stop coming into the ICU, one of these days, you're just not going to leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"…Your chakra is very very weak. You'll need a month away from battle."

"IIE."

"….As your nurse, I will be talking to Tsunade about this." Sasuke's glare made her shake a little, but with nothing else to do, Hinata walked out. She wanted to ask Sakura to talk sense into him, but all her ANBU patients were like him. Impossible to get through to.

"…Hinata-sama," Neji bowed his head as Hinata ran off to get to class. She blushed and ran off. But he wanted to find a way to get her to notice his pain. What more could he do? His heart wracked with guilt, and yet his mind was still burning with so much anger. Hinata was already too gone.

"So, going to go see Nee-san?" Neji looked at Hanabi, who held out a bento. "She forgot this morning." Neji took it from Hanabi.

"I'll take it. I have to see Gai-sensei and lee anyways."

"kay!" Hanabi grinned and waved Neji off.

Each step he made was quiet, perfect. Not a hint of sound or the ground rustling beneath his feet. Skilled, but also in a hurry. Neji didn't want to be late to meet Gai or Lee. He hated being late.

"Ohhh, it's the Hyuga genius…" whispers began and Neji wanted to yell at them to shut up but instead he continued forward. His eyes stealed up as swiftly as possible and soon he was in front of the hospital. He walked in, and again people began to talk. Why would they talk? Didn't they already see the beautiful ribbon on Hinata-sama?

"So Neji-kun," He glared at the blonde kunoichi beside him. "When are you gonna propose to Hinata? I mean, you've been coming bvy almost every day for weeks. Hurry up."

"….Are you blind?"

"What?" Ino froze and stared at him as he continued to walk off. Neji grumbled softly. He wanted to know where his bride had gone off to.

"Oh Neji! Hinata is up with the ANBU unit," Sakura called, seeing the bento in his arms. As Neji went by Sakura stopped for a moment. "Didn't Hinata bring one with her?"

Neji ignored everything as he went up stairs. The ANBu unit. He had been suggested but it fell through since Hiashi said no. Neji knocked on the door, and the door opened. No one could come in usually, but the Hyuga's eyes were important. "Hinata?"

"Ah, Neji-kun. I'm over here," her soft voice was a bit loud, to let him know. Neji kept walking. He didn't look in, as he knew by the smell there were very injured. Blood didn't make him sick or anything, but the wounds did. It made his own body throb painfully.

"I brought your…" Neji froze in his place. Hinata was standing, chart in hand, in a very lovely light blue jacket, and her usually navy blue capris. But what made him froze was the head band around her neck, covering her ribbon. "….."

"Ano…neji-kun?"

"…Nothing," he threw the bento at Hinata, and it fell apart all over her. He simply walked off, angry. How could she cover it up? Was she not the one that forced them in this situation? He was giving up his dreams as well to save them. Could she not be proud just a little that she made this choice with him? Neji's mind raced around in different places from hurt to anger to rage. And still nothing beat the pain of her not being proud enough to show off the ribbon. The ribbon his father gave his mother. The ribbon that Neji had been so proud to give to his bride, and the pain of realizing she didn't care enough to let the world know they were going to be together.

"Hey, are you alright?" Neji looked up to see the pink haired kuoichi staring at him. "I've never seen you so angry before."

"…I'm alright."

"..You know, if its over Hinata, maybe we can talk," Neji stared at her for a moment, as they walked to a part of the wing that made Neji shiver up and down. Critical, where surgeries are done, and more than that, where his life had almost ended. Sakura sat down and waited for him to. He sat across from her. "So.."

"..Hn…"

"Do you know what Hinata is most proud of?"

"….." He looked up and glared at her. In truth, he didn't really know.

"…Okay….Hinata is ver proud of the fact that she is a kunoichi. That she became strong enough to rise above a certain group of people who said she would never rise above." Neji head nodded once before he looked at Sakura. "When she came in, Hinata was very shy, and suddenly very self conscious. It reminded me of when Hinata first got the headband, and she was suddenly self- conscious then as well. She isn't ready to shout it out to the world, but she is very happy to have it. Be patient with her. Soon enough, she'll let everyone know. But it will always be around her neck."

"….Why?"

"Because, its where everyone can see it. One day, she'll take off the head band, and the ribbon will still be there. Neji, she's not the girl that runs around telling people. She lets people know softly."

Neji thought about it. She was right. Hinata didn't tell him she had made it to Chunin. She just simply had it hanging up in her room, softly and happily proud of herself. She looked at it every morning for a month, unable to do anything else but smile happily when she saw it.

Did she do it with his ribbon? Did she look at herself every now and then, smiling about the ribbon?

"Just be patient. She'll come around."

Neji nodded and kept his eyes closed as Sakura walked away. Neji leaned his head back, alone in the waiting area. Not long ago the room behind him, there he fought for his life. There, he had seen his father as he had almost died. "Otou-san, did you have the same doubts?" he whispered. He felt so exhausted. "Maybe..I should let her be free…."

"Ah, Neji!" Hinata came over. She sat beside him. "Ano…I just want to say that…well, I'm just really nervous. I'm not sure how people will react to us. I don't want to be treated differently. I want to first share this with my best friend. And Temari-san isn't always available when I need to talk to her….Ano… And….well, I do…I do not regret having agreed to marry you. If it means your life will be spared then…." Hinata took in another breath. "Ano..Neji…." Hinata looked and Neji was asleep! Hinata pouted for a moment before smiling softly. "Neji…. I do not regret any moments in my life. Because I am very happy right now. I am a Chunin, a great Medic-nin and maybe some day…. We'll make great leaders to our clan. If I can keep becoming stronger then, I won't regret anything." She smiled softly and walked off. She was very happy.

"Hinata-sama, I don't regret it either," Neji looked at the empty hall after she left. "I am very proud to say you are my fiancée."

AN: Sorry that tis took me so long to get out there. So what did you think? Please review!


	9. You will be Loyal

AN: I want to say THANK YOU! To everyone who favorite commented, added to their favorite list…. It means so much to me that you are enjoying my writing, my story, my idea. I am so very grateful, and so, I have decided that I will try to write more often on this, its such an honor o have so many people enjoying my work.

To the angry reviewer: I had stated that it's a part of my life. Any good writer will use bits and pieces of themselves. So Hinata being impure is a reflection of myself and my past. If you don't like it, leave the story alone and go find one more suited to your tastes. Life is full of good thing and bad things. The differences make life more interesting.

If You Love Me

Chapter 9: You Will Be loyal

Neji smiled to himself, ignoring almost everyone as he walked the village, farther away from the hospital where his fiancée worked. He felt so happy to know she wasn't regretting anything, and at some point in time, it wouldn't matter, because they would be married. Sakura's words echoed in his head.

"You're late!" Neji looked up to see lee and Gai ready to attack him. Neji jumped back as dodged, moving as they tried to attack him. Being Late was bad. It meant fighting with Lee and Gai. He moved his head, and struck lee's leg quickly enough that he could move again, but something caught him. A kunai attached him to a tree. His eyes looked, Ten-ten was not suppose to be with them. Her eyes were glaring at him. Why was she mad as well? Neji stared at the female part of the team. She looked strong but her chocolate brown eyes glared at him so strongly, it might actually hurt.

"Sorry, Sensei, Lee-san, but I had to drop off a bentou to Hinata-sama," he said calmly. Hinata wasn't ready to announce it, and so he'd respect her choice and not do so either. "I will never be late again."

"Alright! Ten-ten has happily joined us and we will now go and start training!" Gai was overly excited, lee right behind him. The scars of the war that had passed made it so that everyone kept getting stronger, kept working towards the same thing. The ability to protect everyone they love. Neji closed his eyes. Hinata, after the war, seemed so different. She gained strength to protect everyone, but her heart was so closed off for a long time. He'd be the one to protect her this time around.

"Shall we warm up?" Lee asked, and Neji agreed calmly, which took the Green Gentleman by surprise. Neji usually scoffed him away. Lee looked to his comrade, only to see the icy blue eyes almost glaring at Ten-ten. He wanted to ask what was wrong but knew it was better not to get in between two people when they fought.

"NOW! GO!" Gai Sensei shouted out as loud as he could and the ninjas attacked each other with just as much ferociousness as they would in a war, minus knowing each other.

Neji laid against a tree, sweat covering his face. He never pushed himself so hard. But he had to be strong, because he would have a family to protect. Some day…his mind went back to his fiancée. When would she unveil her ribbon? Would she be subtle. Probably.

He undid the first buttons of his shirt, letting a breeze gently lick at his bare skin, cooling him down. Soon, he'd need to get up and go take a shower. His new room would be ready. Gritting his teeth rather loudly. Were the elders NUTS? Putting him and Hinata so close together wasn't a good idea!

"What has your brain burning, Hyuga?" Icy blue eyes glared up at the woman who was once his lover.

"Thinking things over about my future."

"Oh," she sat next to him. Her eyes softened. "What is it you want to do?"

He stared out for a while. He knew a few things he had to fix. Like Hinata's thoughts of him, the way they were. He loved her, deep down, he had always loved her. However, dreams were also something he didn't want to give up, like his dream of being an ANBU. Or learning new ways to perfect his abilities. His greatest dream though was hidden deep down in his heart, for no one but himself.

"I have many things I desire to achieve." Neji looked forward, eyes hardened.

Ten-ten licked her lips softly, before took in a deep breath. "I just want you to think hard on it. If you agree to um…do as they as of you….You wont be able to pursue any of those things." She fidgeted with the hem to her dark pink shirt. "I mean, if you married someone outside of your family, it would be easier on you. You could do anything you wanted…" Her face flushed, and Neji sighed softly. She was obvious, in a way that was almost endearing if it didn't annoy him that she often tried so hard. He didn't want anyone to know of their engagement, but the more she looked at him, the more he desperately wanted to tell her.

"So um, what are you going to do it? Everyone is talking about, you know. About you and Hinata getting married…" her voice shook for just the brief of moment.

"What happens between Hinata-sama and myself is our business." He felt bad for his snappy come back when he looked at the weapons mistress. Her brown eyes hurt, angry, confused…all because of him. It wasn't her fault he was made this way, cold, uncaring, and iced with almost hatred.

"I know..I just thought maybe…you'd still be fighting..to be…free…" the sounds of tears began to escape her lips and Neji had no idea what to do. Did he hold her? Pat her back? What did he do? He took in a deep breath, patting her back. It seemed like the right thing to do. What he wasn't expecting was the team mate to fling her arms around him, crying her eyes out. This was not what he thought was going to happen, but still, he patted her back.

"Its not fair! You're suppose to be free. Things were suppose to change when we got older!" Ten-ten's voice rang out, and for a brief moment, Neji's eyes softened for her. There was a time, long ago, where he dreamed of marrying her, where he wanted her, but it was gone now, like the wind, children change their minds. And now, he was a man. With a promise he would keep. To be by Hinata's side forever. He would make sure this wish of his came true.

"Life is not always fair, but it does what it is needed," he said, and soon enough brown eyes stared at him angrily. He was taken back a bit by her sudden anger.

"So you want to just be their puppet? I LOVE YOU!" And she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the mouth. Neji's mind raced around. What promtited this? Why was she kissing him? Why wasn't he pushing her away? But as soon as he thought these questions, the answer came to him.

She wasn't over him. Though the years have gone by, she still wanted him. She needed him to know how she felt. He missed her in some ways. He missed the girl he secretly saw behind everyone's back. The days where they'd stay behind to train more was the cover for holding hands and long kisses in the forest. Every moment was spent together as much as possible. Sure enough, he could feel his own promise going away as the warmth he had missed slipped.

_CLUNK_

Pushing Ten ten away, Neji saw at the edge of the clearing, Hinata had dropped a bento. Away was her headband, and her ribbon stood out against her pale skin. What had he done? He was angry at her for not telling anyone, yet here he was, with another woman's lips on his. He stood up, his face flushed in embarrassment, but when he looked at her, she turned away and ran. "Hinata-sama!" he called out, but she was gone.

"Let her be. Its not like she owns you," Tenten called out softly, trying to bring him back. He shrugged away her hand. "What does she have…?"

Neji growled for just a moment before he turned the full force of his iced glare on her. "She is my bride. She wears my ribbon around her neck." A gasp and more sobs, but this time. Neji could not stay with her. He had to move forward and be with Hinata. Be with the woman who saved him by promising their lives together. She was doing her best. She was trying to be a good fiancée, and what she saw should never have happened. Soon steps became faster, long strides moved into a sprint a sprint turned into him running as fast as he could. He could not stop his own heart from beating as loudly as it did. Each movement brought him closer, made it harder to breath, to forget the look in her light lavender eyes. He had hurt her. She was trying her best and all she wanted was for him to try hard too. To make the best out of their situation, and he wanted it too. He wanted her to be loyal to him alone. So why couldn't he do the same to her? Why couldn't he pledge himself to her in the way she had?

Soon he came to the gates, and walked slowly into the home he'd always known. But right now, people glared at him. He didn't have to ask why. She was crying. Everyone loved the Hyuga princess, and when she cried, everyone was ready to attack whoever did it. Today, he did it. He made Hinata cry. He moved again, turning the corner. He would go to the garden for her. He would try and make it right. He moved, another corner.

His heart clenched tight at the sight he saw. She was lying there, staring up at the sky, tears still streaming down her face. But she made no effort to cover them up. No movement, just the sight alone. But he had to talk to he, had to explain himself to her. Each step he made, he could see her flinch away. There was nothing he could do just yet. Nothing but get to her. He moved and stood next to where she laid. "Hinata-sama… I"

"….You do not have to explain. I..I should h-have expected such. This was my d-decision to make. T-this ma-marriage does n-not have to be one of l-love. Y-y-you are free to be with who-whomever you so desire." She took in a ragged breath. Neji gritted his teeth, but he waited for her. For her to get it off her chest. "I sh-shouldn't be surprised and h-hurt to see you with some o-o-other girl.." and again the tears fell from her cheek. Neji bent down to help her but she rolled away and got up. As she was about to leave, Neji trapped her in his arms. He never noticed how small she really was. But at the same time, she fit perfectly into him. "P-p-please let g-go.." her sobs got stronger.

He shook his head, and placed it on top of hers. "No. I will not until you listen. I made a mistake. I never noticed how much she still loved me until she attacked me. I will be loyal to you. I will be by your side and no other's. I am your fiancé, and you are mine. We have but one life to live. We are going to make it worthwhile and amazing. We are going to rebuild this family so that no other will ever have to deal with the pains we have…. I will do it with no other but you." There, his chest felt lighter. He was being honest. Though, right now there was no love, at least, not that he would say, but he wasn't going to do the things their parents did. It would more honest, open and there would be absolute no lies between them. Hinata shook, and her sobs came out, but he just held her until she stopped. The future was going to be rough, but it was theirs, together, to get through. Hand in hand. Loyal to each other until the very end.

AN: HURRAYY! I Am Updating! Don't you love me? Lol.. Hope this makes up for not updating sooner.

Please please review!


	10. You will be Honest

AN: Over a year later and I'm finally back! I am super sorry that I havent been able to write. I wanted to, but I had to move and didn't get internet til now, so I am so sorry, please forgive me! Look! I'm updating!

If You Love Me

Chapter 10: You will be Honest

Hinata stared up at the sky, her lavander orbs searching around. What could she say at this time to Neji? She was hurt. She forsake everything for him, yet he didn't care, or at least that's how it seemed. He made a boast about how he would try, yet since that time, two weeks have past and she had yet to see him. Shouldn't he be around and with her? They needed to start talking soon. They were going to be leaders. She lay back, closing her eyes. She was safe, in her mind, away from pain. Away from hurt...away from her family.

"Yo!" the voice of her friend, Kiba, came to her ear. "Hinata!" She groaned inwardly. She needed a break, not more stress. She sat up, her engagment ribbon showing. Kiba flinched a little, but Hinata was not gonna hide it. She was Neji's. "How goes the wedding preparations?"

"I dont get a say, so I dont know." She sighed, now playing with a blade of grass. "I wish I could at least pick out my own dress." She pulled at the little green hairs of Earth. "But its nothing I can do. Its sad, but I will do as is asked of me. I will do what is needed to protect him." She stared forward, so sure of herself. Kiba blushed a little. She was someone he couldnt have, no matter what he wanted or what he might say. "So, how are you, Kiba-kun?"

He laughed softly. She always worried more about Shino and him than herself. "Just thinking about writing Neji a threatening letter."

"Huh?" she looked at him, and blinked a few times. "Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I wanna protect the girl I love, even if she'll never be mine," Kiba reached out, and touched her cheek for just a moment. "Anyways, just wanted to say hi. I'm off to a date."

"Oh? With who?" She smiled softly. She loved Kiba too. He had once confessed to her years ago, but she turned him down. She could not give him the love he wanted, or desereved.

"Eheh... Ino-chan." He waved her bye and left. She waved him bye. She stood up, and brushed herself off. The Hyuga bride smiled at the sky, seeing a beautiful blue bird fly by. Things were changing, day by day. Soon, she was sure, Naruto would be announced as the Hokage is training. And Sakura would cave to Naruto's advances.

Walking through the village, Hinata couldnt help but think back, on days that passed. When she was in the academy, to when she did her first mission. Or the first time she killed someone. She shivered softly at that last thought. She never enjoyed killing anyone. She would never. She was a healer, through and through. That was something that wasnt going to change.

"Oh..Hi, Hinata-chan," she looked to where her voice was being called. Rock Lee stood there with Ten-ten. Hinata bowed slightly, her eyes hardening towards Ten-ten. "How are you, dear bride to be on this wonderful day?" Lee struck a pose, making Ten-tn blush and Hinata smile at him.

"I am well. I ran a few errands, did my rounds at the hospital. I thought I'd head by the graves before returning home." She watched as Ten-ten eyed her for a moment. Hinata stood up, more proud, and moved her jacket to that the ribbon would show more. Ten-ten glared at her, annoyance showing on her face. She would not back down. "So what are you _two_ up to today?"

"We were going to train with Neji-san, but he said he was too busy for us. So Ten-ten-san and I will be training on our own." Lee-san blushed just a little. He was trying to get over Sakura-san.

"I see, well, I hope you enjoy it. Ja ne!" she caled, now walking away. She tried to not let her anger show. Ten-ten may have dated Neji before, but it gave her no right to look down on her. And she would not be ashamed of the arranged marriage. She would be proud for choosing to save Neji, even if it meant that they were caged together. It was better she had some say rather than no say at all. At least she knew Neji well enough to at least hope for a friendship. That was better than nothing.

She walked into the compound, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her eyes closed and she let in a deep breath, releasing it once more before she walked towards her room. She wanted to changed, to go train, to let out the steam. But as she walked down the hall way where she had her room, she noticed something odd. Maids, dozens of maids were moving her thing out of her room. She stared, mouth left open. They were taking her things. "W...wh...what's g-gong on?" she stuttered slightly. No one told her.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, you are requested to go to the meeting room, Hiashi-sama and Neji-sama are waiting for you." Hinata nodded her head, her inky hair lay before her place before she turned and walked down the hallway. Why had no one thought it may matter to her when people touched her things, when people did things without asking her. It had to be some kind of mistake.

"Hyuga Hinata," she said her name after tapping n the wooden frame. She could see the outlines of the two people in.

"Enter," the harsh voice of her father made her flinch just a little, but she kept going, she had to keep going. This time, she wanted answers.

"Sit," Hiashi gestured to a spot opposite of Neji. She sat, unhappily, but kept her face as free of emotions as possible. "As you may well be aware of the current situation. As of tonight, you and Neji will be moved to the middle grounds."

Hinata blinkd. The middle grounds was a small complex just north and yet centered of the two wings of the compound. A place few lived. It was her favorite place to train when she was younger. So her father could not make fun of her if she messed up. Her haven. She looked to her father, confused. Why was he being so nice? "Any objections?"

"No." They both rose up, and Hinata closed the door behind them. They walked down the hallway, the last of the things moved out. She stood in her room, empty, void of anything. It left this uncomfortable pain in her chest. It was bearable. "...Its sad..."

"Hmm?" Neji looked at her, confused. Was this room that important?

"...I was proud of having this room...My mother once had was in this room.." Hinata crouched down, and pointed out, in a tiny part of the floorboards, two exactly same sets of initials. H.H. And H.H. Neji eyed them, seeing one was much older. Hyuga Hikari and Hyuga Hinata. Daughters.

Neji reached out, touching them. "I..I will miss this room."

Neji closed his eyes, trying hard not to be frustrated with himself. He had been spending his time, trying to get them their own space, only to have it backfire on him. He should have asked, should have said something, anything. Now Hinata was depressed. "HEY! You're in the way!" Hanabi's voice called, she stood, ahnds on hips, annoyed. "This is going to be my room! I want to move my stuff now!" Neji eyes her angrily but Hinata just nodded her head. Certain fights were not worth the effort. She took Neji's hand, and gracefully walked away. "See you guys tonight at dinner!" Hnabi called after them before she attacked the room.

Neji just let her lead them towards their own little part of the compound. Their own world. Hinata stopped them, looking at the building. Shaped kinda like a L, only equal parts. Hinata smiled a little. She was excited, smiling slightly more and more as they stepped closer. She squeezed his hand, thankful he was there to take part of her joy. "There is even a small garden in the back."

Neji grinned, just a little, watching as her eyes glowed with excitement. Though there was still sorrow, he knew, she would be happier away from eyes that watched. "So, where is this garden?" she smiled back at him, and tugged on his hand, ready to show him around. She pointed out small rooms, and even decided where they would have their own spaces. She had been thinking about it, about them. Guilty rose in Neji now realizing how truly wonderful she is. He should have tried harder, sooner. Too bad pride was such a strong, ugly thing

"Oh Neji, look!" Hinata pointed skyward, and his eyes followed, seeing two eagles, flying around eachother. 'They're doing a mating dance.'

"...Doesnt really look like dancing..."He commented.

"But it is..Just hink of it," encirling, looking for that right look, the perfet way your eyes meet before..." and she saw it, as did Neji, claws tightened together, and they almost seemed to perfectly spiral towards the Earth. "Isnt it beautiful?"

Neji just watched, waiting for them to release the other, but they came closer and closer. He began to worry and looked to Hinata, but she was dazzled. Her eyes lighten up by the animal mating dance, as she called it. Just before they hit the earth, they separated at the same time, and fly back up to the sky. "...wow..." he whispered and Hinata nodded her head. "It really is like a dance...So are they together?" Neji asked and Hinata again pointed up. "I suppose it makes sense, after that trust thing.."

"Yes, and they are that way, for life." Hinata smiled and motioned for them to go inside. Neji nodded his head, and they headed for the kitchen, where servents were standing, waiting for them.

"Hello Neji-sama, Hinata-sama. My name is Mina-san, and these two are Koga-kun and Sumi-san. We are you're servants for as long as you stay here." The three bowed. They were Hyuga, same lilac and icy blue eyes, and dark hair. They wore brands, which made Neji desire to throw-up. But he held it in. Hinata bowed lowly, making the three stare with unashamed surprise.

"I am Hinata-chan. Thank you for helping move things in. We," she motioned to Neji, "will help with anything needed as well." They were about to shake their heads when Neji stepped forward. His air was intimadating but he lowered his head just a bit.

"We wish to learn about a more simple life, one with hard work, and joy, dedication and freedom. In order to do so, we can not be pampered 24/7. Please understand our desire to grow and learn, so we can make this family better," he said softly, yet strongly enough, no one would mistake his words.

"Of..of course.." Koga said, his face flushed. No one higher up had ever bowed to them, let alone with such pride. "We will be honored to help you." The three bowed again.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

That night, Hinata lay in the large training room, letting the night air cool off her body. She was covered in sweat and it was probably a bad idea to keep like that, but she wanted it. She needed to be stronger and to keep herself together.

"Here," she sat up, Neji placed down a plate with some cool green tea and what looked to be a mochi ball. She picked up the misshapened ball and laughed. He was terrible at this, but it felt nice. "If you're gonna giggle, do it now," his voice came out irritated. She knew it was bad, but she couldnt hlpe it. She laughed so much, she thought she might choke. Neji stood there, watching as his bride couldnt help but giggle over and over. "Fgine, I'll take it back."

"Wait! No, no dont go.. i'm sorry.. hahaha...its just..." She took a moment to try and compose herself. After about a good two minutes, she was ready. "You're perfect, at everything you do. So its rather...*giggle* funny to see that you do suck at some things."

"They're not that bad," he crossed his arms and almost glared at her. But it didn't last long. "Anyways, feel better after training?

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me the tea. Now you can come train too. Good thing byakyugan can see through walls. Or you would have been lost."

"Why would you say that?"

"How else would you find me?"

"Oh...well, I know all the places you like to train.'

"...huh?"

Neji grinned at her for a moment, as it dawned on her what he meant. He knew about this place, and about what it meant to her. He..He..he was busy for the past few days...been busy making this place happen. What did he give up? Hinata stared at him, confused, surprised and worried about him. "Neji..."

"Think of it as a giant gift to make up for all the ones I had missed..' He walked away, and was grinning. Hinata could only sit there, stunned and surprised. Was it out of kindness of his heart? What was going on? She looked up at the stars, confused and yet, humbled. Neji had done something for her. She smiled.

AN: And after over a year, here is an update. ENJOY!

Please Review!


	11. You will take care of me

AN: Hello! Its been a while but I am back into this story now that my HitsuKia is done with a new chapter. I want to say thank you for all the reviews and love you guys have shown me and this story. I swear we are getting to the climax of the story! Not just yet but soon. I would like to ask... How far do you want the story to go? To the wedding? After the wedding? After they have kids? Let me know!

Also, Lots of FLUFFY LOVE in this chapter

If You Love Me

Chapter 11: You will Take Care of Me

Neji woke up o find a very ill looking Hinata in the kitchen. He eyed her over. She was draped in a heavy haori and her eyes looked a little droopy. Her face looked much paler than was normal for her. She moved slowly. He moved slowly, to not make her jump. He touched her arm. It felt warmer than normal. "Hinata-sama...Are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh I'm fine," she smiled at him and tried to usher him into sitting for breakfast. "Come on, time to eat. Don't you have a mission soon? You must train and get ready to go." She put down the miso soup and a small bowl of what looked like Western pickles. He eyed the pickle funny and began on his soup. "Oops," she giggled. Taking away the pickles, she placed down a bowl of rice. "I'm really sorry about that." She sat down, eating her own food. Neji would eyes his bride every now and again. She looked so very frail. More than was normal for her. After eating, he took his bowls as well as hers. "Oh I can.."

He shook his head, placing his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever. Rest Hinata-sama. Its very important that you do. A ninja that is ill is not a useful ninja. Please, take a moment for yourself. Go to bed; I will have Sumi-san bring up some tea."

"Its fine. *cough* I really should wash up the dishes...and *cough* " she looked at him, pleading that she did not go to bed.

"Please...Hinata...go to bed," and she blushed softly at the intimate way he called her. "I would feel much better if you did." Placing the dishes into the sink, he guided her out f the kitchen and down to her room. "Get dressed into something comfortable. I will go inform Sumi-san of your needs."

"..Ok...thank you, Neji-san," she blushed a little and got herself into some soft, comfy pants and shirt. She snuggled under the covers for a while until the door knocked. "...C-*cough* come in," she called. Instead of Neji or Sumi, it was Koga. He held out a book. "Oh...Hello *cough,cough* Koga-kun."

He blushed a little, his blue ice eyes looking to the floor. "I thought you might be bored...so here. A book I thought it might like." He smiled softly when she sat up and took the book. "So, uh, where is Neji-sama?"

Hinata looked at the cover. It was a book about different herbs. She smiled softly and looked to Koga. "Neji-san is probablly out training. He's going to be busy. He has a big A ranked mission coming up." Hinata's lilac eyes glazed over for a moment, thinking about him. She was worried. She wanted to have medicines ready in case. It was important to her as a medic-nin to be prepared to heal whoever, whenever. Fingers gingerly opened the book, now wondering if there was herbs that could heal up without scarring. She had forgotten Koga was there.

He smiled to himself, now happy to know he had helped her in some way. As he walked himself out, Sumi was coming up the the door. "She's reading."

"...You shouldn't get close to her," Her voice warned slightly angrily.

"Why not? She is just like us."

"...No. She's engaged. She will marry Neji-sama and there is nothing you can ever do about it."

Koga became angry with what she said and stomped away like a child, his eyes burning with anger. He wasn't in love with her. He just admired her. He wanted to be her friend, nothing more. And why was Sumi-san getting the tea? Neji should be here taking care of his fiancee, no one else. He wanted to get in his face for it. However, maybe, if they had time apart then... Koga shook his head. He could not be thinking this way. He did NOT have those kinds of feelings.

"How is she?" Koga looked up and Neji was walking by. He was covered in sweat, his clothes clung to his body.

"Hinata-sama is resting well. I brought her a book. You were barely gone thirty minutes, but Sumi-san recently went in and brought her tea and medicine." Koga wanted to glare at the man, but refrained. It would make Hinata-sama sad if they fought.

"...That's good. Hinata has always been bad about taking care of herself. I'll go in later and see her," Neji walked past the other man, wiping sweat from his forehead. Koga just watched as he walked away. He was still going to go on the mission. Still leave Hinata-sama stuck in bed. He brushed hairs out of his face. "Koga-san."

"Hai, Neji-sama?"

"Murderous air clings on you. Be wary, for I am not weak."

He walked into her bedroom without knocking. She was alseep. His icy blue eyes looked over her body. Hinata looked breath taking, lying there defensless. "You always were too trusting," Neji laughed softly. It was very dark, though tiny fireflies flew around outside her room's window. He scanned the bookshelves, all the different medical references, and some were even on different recipe books about making home made salves. He took one out, flipping through it. It was very worn. Looking to the cover, he smiled. The booked belonged to Hyuga Hikaru. Her mother. Placing it back, his hands gingerly stopped at a book he recognized.

A book he had picked out for her, on the day of their graduation. He was so angry at her, yet he wanted to give her something. She had made him green tea cake. He had loved it. So in return, for when she finished, she decided to give her a book. Something she could use over and over. A large book on different flowers and herbs and their uses. She still had it. He wanted see how used it was, but at that moment he heard a sound. "..Uuhhh," she moaned. He looked at her face. She was tossing, her face flushed. He reached out, touching her face. Fingers brushed gently across her soft peachy face. Gently he stroked her cheek. She was really warm. Moving silently, he opened the window, a cool summery breeze came in. He stood there by the window, breathing in the fresh air. "...Neji..." He turned around, expecting her to be awake, but she wasn't. He stared in wonder. She had called out to him in her sleep. He moved, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're so frail and tiny. I know I could break you in two if I got close enough. Yet when I look at you, I feel like I should just let it go. Should let the past go. Yet my pride, my desire to change things, won't let me," he breathed. Why couldn't he be honest with her when she was awake? Well, it was better than not saying anything at all. "...Hinata...No maqtter what others think, somewhere in my heart, I loved you all this time. You were what I wanted, but bitter hatred took over...I have no idea how you could ever forgive me for what I've done...yet you've been there, waiting. I'm sorry," he whispered softly, bowing his head.

"...You've always been forgiven...Regardless..." her arms weakly wrapped around his neck and brought him closer to her. His beautiful eyes widened for a moment. "I was awake about the time you opened the window...Sorry, you looked like a lost angel. I wanted to make sure you were real..." she whispered softly. Her arms were shaking softly. She was still too weak from her illness to really do much but he let her hold him. He needed it. He inhaled deeply. She smelt of the Earth. It was its own soothing scent.

"...Hinata..." he whispered, leaning into her. When was the last time he had gotten a hug for no reason? When was the last time he allowed anyone this close? He gently layed her back down. "...Rest more. You're still warm." No matter how close she tried to get, he couldn't let her. Not yet. She looked at him hurt, but he sat beside her. "Do not worry, I will stay here." He took her hand into his, rubbing her left hand gently. "You have taken time to care for me before. Now allow me to repay your ever wonderful kindness back. Just this once, allow someone to care for you." She smiled softly at him. Neji smiled, kissing her forehead. "Every now and then, you need to be cared for." She held his hand back.

"...Neji-san..." She breathed out. He stroked her face and she turned into his touch. "...Thank you," she mumbled, her eyes seemed to be trying hard to stay open. She was so tired from being ill. She had been busy with caring for him. "...I...I hope we fall in love..." before he could say more she was asleep. He smiled softly.

"...Maybe some day it will turn out that way," he moved himself to her chair, scooting it over to her bedside. He looked at the time. He had some time to do this right...

Sumi-san knocked on the door to Hinata's room. She opened the door slowly, expecting her to be alseep. "OH! I'm so sorry!" she called, seeing Neji in the room, sitting in the chair, still holding Hinatas hand. "I..I brought her breakfast!"

"I've got it," Neji took the tray. "...Let the others know I'll be staying to care for Hinata. I already called in a replacement for my mission." HE closed the door, not waiting for a reply. Hinata was beginning to stir. "Hinata...?"

"..Uh...Neji-san?" She rubbed her eyes softly, confused. "..Shouldn't you...?"

"Its my turn to care for you." was his only reply as he placed the tray on her lap. "You need to eat."

Hinata smiled brightly, her face a beautiful shade of rose. "...Thank you, Neji-san." She ate her rice porridge. "mmm, very yummy. Did Sumi-san make it?"

"Yes. I should ask her how to make food..." he mumbled. Hinata giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just imagining you in an apron," she giggled softly. He grinned a little. She was very happy, he could tell. From now on, he would strive to make her wish come true. A marriage that had love in it.

AN: And DONE! YAY! Ta-dah! I'm so happy to say this is done! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE! Review please! I love them!


	12. You will be safe

AN: I'm sorry its taken me so long, but with one story wrapped up, and no new ones to drag me down, I have more time to update for you all!

Also, since I'm finally done with my move, I'm even more prepared to bunker down and finish more of my stories. Hope you enjoy!

If You Love Me

Chapter 12: You will be Safe

A week had pasted since she had fallen ill, yet the raven haired girl was in her private training area, making sure to get her strength back up. A mission had appeared that needed her. She barely had time to get her strength back up, but work was good. It was nice to be ill. Neji had cared for her completely, making sure she ate properly, helped her in and out of bed. Made sure to make her meals himself. It was wonderful. He was protective, made sure to care for her himself. He got her tea, her food, made sure to keep her company. "….Hhaaaa…" she breathed another beam of chakra escaping her hands, folding into different poses, and different forms of her beautiful defense system. She wanted to build herself back to where she was.

"If you push yourself too hard, you might hurt yourself," She turned, seeing Koga holding out a tray of tea and some onigiri. She smiled softly at him, patting the spot next to her. He sat down next to her, handing her the cup of tea. "You look a lot better."

"Thank you. Sorry I've been so sick and you all had to deal with nurse Neji," she giggled softly. Koga grumbled a little, but he smiled back at her. She sipped a little of her tea, breathing in deeply. "I'm glad I'm finally better. A have a mission coming up soon and I need to be at my very best."

"I heard. I have missed missions sorely."

"Oh? Why did you quit? You can't be much older than Neji and I," Hinata looked at him confused. He looked at the oldest 27, if not much younger.

"There was a mission that went horribly wrong and I had surgery….It was bad enough that the 3rd said I could not go any more," Koga said sadly. He looked to Hinata, and she smiled weakly, showing how sorry she was. "Its fine now. I don't mind resting and having a quiet life. I worked hard for my village and my family. Now, I enjoy tending to the gardens."

Hinata looked at Koga, curiosity growing. There were more gardens? Koga stood up , holding out his hand to her. "Shall we go look?" Hinata nodded, but lifted herself up, making sure to move slowly. Her head now and again felt fuzzy still. She steadied herself and followed Koga. As they left the house, Hinata looked back for a moment. Neji was gone on a mission, but still, she felt a bit…wrong.  
"Something wrong, Hinata-sama?" Koga looked back, his eyes narrowing a little bit. During the time she was sick, Koga knew his feelings for her were more than they should be, but they were what they were, there was no changing that. He had been in the throws about telling her, or not. He still hadn't decided.

"..Iie..I'm just worried about Neji-san. I wanted to collect some more herbs, in case he needed treating," Her soft lilac eyes watched her home for a moment. Its seemed normal. Just another house among so many different ones. Yet, she was connected to it in a way she could not be with her old home. "….I hope he's okay."

Koga grinded his teeth slightly, his eyes narrowing. "He is one of the best shinobi they have. He'll be fine," his held back his voice, trying hard not to show his annoyance. Taking her hand, he gently tugged her with him. "I can't be gone long. There are many things that need to be done soon, like your wedding preparation meeting."

Her eyes widened for a moment, forgetting the tiny voice saying no one should be holding her hand but Neji. The wedding….She had forgotten about it. She had to try on different kimonos, and then go through flowers and veils…the colors, who would be in her party. She groaned softly. Though she was a woman, her wedding was never something she had ever put serious thought into. She had always believed her father would have it all arranged, but it was not so. Apparently, she had to go through it all as well. Even as a child, she never really saw her wedding with Naruto. She had been content with him saying 'hi' ever now and again. But now, she had to try on kimono after kimono… "….I suppose my letter must be going through soon as well," she mumbled softly.

Koga turned a corner sharply, Hinata tripping slightly into him. "Here we are," she looked past him, seeing a gorgeous garden of roses. Ever shape and color spread out beautifully, a strong intoxicatingly sweet smell perfumed the air. She smiled softly, enjoying the smell and sight of the beautiful rose garden, but the moment she took a few steps closer, a very sick feeling filled her stomach. Her head moved quickly to the side, seeing people move and gather at the gate, seeming worried and rushed. Her feet moved faster than the sound of the horn. The sound every Hyuga knew, the sound meaning someone was hurt. Pushing through people, Hinata stood as the scroll was passed to her father. She didn't need to read it, didn't need to know, her gut told her. It could only be one person.

Everyone moved, and fast. Her voice was loud, precise and strong. It was strange, to have their princess sudden stand as though nothing was scary, as though she was confident. They moved, got what she asked. She was not harsh, but she left no room in her voice for error.  
Hair pulled off her face, eyes and veins grown with chakra pulsing through them. "I need hot water, the green and brown salve. Someone get new rags and gauze." Her face was rosy from the work. The moment Neji had been in the hospital, Hinata had demanded of Tsunade to allow her to take him home. Neji hated hospitals after the time when they were younger from chasing down Sasuke. Tsunade agreed only after Hinata agreed to open the compound doors for other medic-nins to come help her. Even they were impressed with her work. Hinata had never seemed so strong, nor as beautiful as when she was determined to save Hyuga Neji's life.

The pressure on his chest was far too uncomfortable for him. Much too uncomfortable for him to remain asleep, yet his eyelids refused his demand. So, he lay, listening, feeling, smelling his way through wherever her was. It could not be the hospital, which made him glad. The sheets were much too soft, like his own. The smell of the room was medical clean, and some fresh cut flower he could not place. Somewhere close to him, a window was open a bit, but not enough to remove the nasty medical smell. Again, he demanded his eyes to open and again they refused. They felt…drugged. '_Who would do such a thing?'_ he whined to himself. Somewhere, a very familiar smell came by. A smell he knew of lilacs and herbs. He knew who it was before she spoke to him.  
"Sorry Neji….I'm sorry I didn'r prepare properly." Her hands touched his, gently stroking the back of his hand. He could hear her sit down in a chair, never letting his hand go. "Now its my turn to care for you."

He wanted to shout, to tell her that it wasn't her fault. It was his fault. For being proud, for taking on the mission when it was so close to time. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. Sorry for leaving her behind, for making her worry. For turning his back and hurting her. For forgetting how special she was. For allowing someone else to get close to her. For not being a good fiancé. But all he could do was wait, and listen, and smell and feel. Waiting for his body to let him move. "Hinata-sama…" His ears tuned in. This voice was familiar. Close to them, yet the way this person said her name made him wish to move, to reach out and attack. That tiny tone, tried to be hidden, yet it would not. "You've been here for eight days, you need to rest. I'll take watch."

"Oh..Koga-san. I'm fine really." He felt relief wash over him. She was not going anywhere.

"Then at least get some food please. Really, your health is just as important as his." Again, rage built. What had happened in the eight days he was hidden inside his own mind?

"…I suppose it's a good idea.." the sound of her leaving the chair, her heavy steps from being tired. It felt like an echo. _NO! Don't go! Don't leave me….Hinata…Don't leave me please….I'm sorry…._

"…Hinata…" his voice escaped the tired lips, his pleading voice barely above a croak but she heard it. Stopping mid step, she heard him. Turning her head, she looked him over. Nothing different, all the signs say it was her imagination, but it was there. Barely anything, ut his lips twitched softly.  
"Neji….?" She called softly, Koga's hand took hers, trying to gently coax her with away to the kitchen. "Neji…" she yanked her arm away from him. Lilac eyes saw nothing else but the man on his bed, hooked up to five machines. Reaching out, she stroked his forhead, trying to get a reaction out of him.  
"….Hinata…" slowly, dark lashes opened, revealing iced blue eyes. It took a moment, but they focused on her. "…Sorry."  
A soft, sweet giggled escaped her lips. "Whatever for?"  
"…I didn't stay safe." She gently wrapped her arms around him. She just stared into his eyes, loving as always, as though the years of angst, hatred, longing never happened. AS if he had never hurt her, never tried to end her life. Instead, she looked at him like she had been with him every step of the way. "….*cough* " he smiled as she got up, handing him a glass of water. "…" he spit back out the water.

"Neji what's wrong?" but when the water landed on the cotton, it changed color. A deep red. Blood. "…Someone get the Hokage on the phone," she ordered as loud as possible. Placing her finger in the water, the answer came sharply. Tiny shards of glass were in the water.

AN: Mm, cliff hanger. Can you guess who it is? Mwhhahahahaha!

Please review!


	13. You will not Leave Me

AN: I am so so sorry this took me so long to get to. I am so excited because this chapter is gonna be a long one…

So we left off with Neji's insides being cut up by tiny shards of glass. Who put it there?! Let's go find out!

If You Love Me

Chapter 13: You will not Leave Me

Coming out the surgery room, Tsunade looked to Hinata who sat on the floor, her hands holding tightly to each other, her knuckles white. "He'll be fine, Hinata-chan.." she let out a breathe so strongly, Tsunade thought she may pass out. "Now, I have ninjas going about, looking and tracking down the person who would do this."  
"May I join in this mission?" Hinta asked, her eyes getting cold for a moment.  
Shaking her head, Tsunade bent down to her young pupil's side. "I can not, for fear you will ruin the work with your own emotions. It is important that you trust them. They are your comrades and friends." Before Hinata stood three different ANBU shinobi. She knew them well, had healed them and often stayed by their side. "GO!" Tsunade said and they left. Hinata smiled softly. Two of them were her dear friends, Sakura and Kiba. Hinata stood up, stretching her muscles for a moment. "If you want, you can go sit with him. His mother is in there as well." Hinata gulped for a moment, nodding her head.

Walking in, Hinata knew her instantly. Her dark black hair was pulled in a braid. She figure was slightly plump and strong. She was humming softly. "Hello Hinata-sama," her voice was a little harsh. "Come sit. I won't bite."

"….Ano…Mayko-dono…" she bowed her head.  
"How often have you been told never to say such a thing to me?" she patted the seat next to her, her voice harsh. "If Hiashi-sama heard you…Neji-kun. Hinata-sama is here.."  
"Hi…"Hinata smiled as his eyes focused on her. "Tsunade-sama has sent out an ANBU unit for you." Hinata looked out the window, seeing a little girl with lilac eyes run and hide while her dear cousin had ona white mask proclaiming to one day make that mark and be a better guardian for her. She smiled softly, looking to Neji.

"…I'm sure I have a good guess on who did it…" Neji said softly. He looked at Hinata softly. "Someone from our home."

"Are you sure?" she asked, now feeling her blood boil. Someone close to her was the reason why. It angered her. She had agreed to this marriage, and she even felt like she was starting to feel the same way again. The way when they were small and she believed they would last. She reached out, placing her hand on top of his. "I will find them…" Her eyes steeled over, certainty coming over her. "So rest, Neji…I will be back later," she stood up, stopping when he grasped her jacket's end.  
"Be careful…wouldn't want my beautiful bride to die," he grinned at her. She smiled softly at him, taking his hand in hers.  
"I will. After all, I am a Hyuga," letting go, she walked out of the room. Mayko looked to her son. "You can quit the act now."  
Neji looked to his mother, grinning. "If she's busy looking then I have time to prepare myself as well. I can not let them get away with it." He swung his legs over, and stood before his mother. "She worries too much of others and not enough on herself. I know who did this. I can and will protect her."

Mayko stood with her son, smiling up at him. "I know. You have grown and really do love her," she closed her eyes for a moment and knew. She remembered the little boy who had rushed home claiming he would marry Hinata. The boy who said he was a crowned knight, sworn to protect his princess from all. The same fire glowed in his eyes now, only tighter, only more so. He had grown, but the fiery need to protect Hyuga Hinata was all the same. Taking his hand, she placed in it her husband's headband. "Do what you believe is right."

"Hai…see you later, ka-san," he kissed her cheek, leaving out the window. Mayko could barely do anything but sigh. Everything was different, things changed. But he was like his father. He was strong, believed in doing what was right. And now, what was right, what was meant to happen, was to protect the woman he loved. She shook the feeling of worry, getting up. "Hiashi-sama"

"Seems they can do this without my help," he walked in the room. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Shall we go see the fruit of their work?" She asked, her eyes looking him over. "Sometimes, its very hard to look at you."

"I know…" he bowed his head to her as they walked out the of the room.

The steps were almost not there, soft ninja feet made gentle movements as the woman slid in and out, shifting through her own home like it as a battlefield. Her hair was pulled back out of the way, as she shifted into another room, her veins still budged out, looking for signs. "…Ano…" she turned into the dojo, empty. She sighed softly, wondering why she was even trying this hard. She breathed in for a moment, feeling tired. "this…tired….Must….Not…" Her mind reeled with what was going on.

She coughed for a moment. Her head realizing what was going on, and still she figured out what to do. Covering her face, she tried to breath in just fresh air, as her eyes looked around, trying to find the source of whatever was in the air. "Sorry Hinata-sama…" a voice called, and she drooped slowly. Each step felt heavier and heavier. But her eyes kept searching, refusing to give in Her heart beated slowly, the effects trying hard. "…You have grown a lot. Its hard to imagine, years ago, you would have passed out with one movement into the room and now,…" they laughed softly. Her head could not register much, but that she had heard it before. Legs giving out, she slumped to the ground, her eyes trying to fight the sleepiness of the air. "Its better to just let it take you out…After all, I don't want to hurt you…just ruin the peace between us…." She felt a hand wrap around her waist. "After all…its not fair….why do you get a happily ever after?" Hianta wanted to scream out, but her eyes could no longer fight, and her mind drifted away. The last thing she noticed was lavender. The color lavender.

Neji stood at the door, knowing she was no longer in the house. He growled softly. If only he had been quicker. His foot steps were loud, letting all in the area know where he was. His ice blue eyes bore away into everything. "COME OUT!" His voice rang out. Soon enough, Neji was squatting, palms faced out, chakra flowing at the shinobi covered head to toe in white and brown. Their eyes activated as well, but not as powerful or as swift. Still each strike for strike came back to them twice as hard and as fast as Hyuga Neji danced the deadly Hyuga dance, chakra flowing out and around, the air heated.

"I know you're not the one who devised this plan….let me through…." Neji called as the shinobi stopped, taking off the mask, revealing the slightly older man. "Koga-san. Tell me where she is."

"…She's sleeping."

"Why do this?" Neji asked, inching himself closer, tiny bit at a time. "Why hurt her?"

"She's not hurt."

"….Do you know about her heart?" Neji asked, now shoving the man, annoyed that he struck him on his right side. "How weak it is? How easy it is to disrupt it again?"

Koga stared at Neji, trying to call him bluff, yet it sank it. When he had last saw her, she seemed to be coughing a lot. "Wha..what's wrong with her?"

"…I ruined it. Her heart. When we were children….during the Chuunin exams. I had….She's hurt, right? Lead me to her!" Neji growled, ready to break the man's neck if it meant to get to her.

"…I'll take you. As soon as you take back your engagement." He whipped around, and stood Sumi, her hand glowing blue. "After all, we can't have peace being there when those of us who have suffered the most refuse to let it go."

He stared at her for a moment, confused. What was the woman talking about? Her lavender eyes stared at him. He growled a little. "What does this have to do with _us_?" Koga looked to Sumi, fear painted on his face. "Koga, where is Hinata?"

"She's fine. Silly boys, Hinata is just sleeping." She giggled softly, moving a few steps towards them. "Now, Are you going to call off the wedding? We can't have you doing such things…" her lips curled up a little, and Neji shivered. She seemed to have lost it. "What…don't you want to save your precious little Hinata?"

His heart skipped a beat, remembering that Koga said she was coughing. He worried, but straightened his eyes, knowing he could trust her. She was stronger. A Kunoichi, someone worth being proud of. "She'll be fine. I came to stop you two. You can not continue with this. You will end up being severely punished by the Elders." Koga looked to Neji, who's focus seemed to be on Sumi. He tried to shift away, but Neji grabbed his arm. "Koga, you are to stay."

"Yes, you are," Sumi giggled softly, and ran towards them, her hand striking Koga, as Neji dodged and moved, striking back. "Oh, you play rough…." The Crowned Knight moved, striking again, and Koga felt helpless in the middle, his desire to check out Hinata and the anger in him.

"..Enough…" Neji called. " Gentle fist…eight tri-grams 64 palms…." Striking forward, each touch, each soft and gentle movement shook the woman to the core as every chakra point began to be cut off, attacking her muscles, making it impossible to move. By the time it was over, Sumi lay, her body twisted, and her eyes closed. "…By the time this is over, the Main house will have you." Koga cringed, looking at her. "Now…where is Hinata?"

"…here…" her words were soft, but he knew the voice the moment it came to the air. Neji turned his head t the right, and out of the shadow she came, limping, a hand covered her mouth, blood dried on her hand. "..I'm here….Neji." She stood weakily, her face paler than normal, but her eyes were bright and her smile shook a little. Her legs gave out, and fell forward. Neji rushed to her side, his body pumping strongly, moving to her. "…I made it out…"

"Hinata-sama…." He whispered softly, picking her up. "…I'm here…."

"I…know…" she smiled softly. "…Get me to…"

"I know.." he lifted her slowly. "Watch ober Sumi-san, Koga."

"…Hai…" he shook though. Koga had seen the blood. She was weak..and his hands had helped. He slumped to the floor as the door closed. He closed his eyes, wondering if only he had been born sooner. Would she had noticed him?

Neji stood against the door, waiting while she was being examined. "She'll be fine," Kiba InuZuka pointed out. Shino was also there. They had come as soon as they had found her blood in a small place under the floor. "Its not this is the first time."

"…I don't think you should say that," The Bug Clan head pointed out as Neji sat in a chair, letting his head reel. Shino patted his back, heading out. "…She'll come back to you." He bowed his head, leaving. Kiba said his farewells soon after, leaving the Hyuga male alone with his fears.

"..Everything done."

"…Alright…" He whispered as Tsunade came closer. "What now?"

"Wait. She should be fine. Rest is the best for her now. Leave her alone and let her rest."

"May..I?"

"…For a little bit." Neji nodded, heading into the room with her. She was so still, and perfect. Like a airy tale princess sleeping. He smiled softly, taking her hand as soon as he was allowed. "I'm sorry. I should have said something else. Should have made you stay. This all is my entire fault. I should have…I should have done something…" He whispered softly. He rested his head against the bed, small tears fell from his eyes. "Hinata..I'm sorry…please wake up…please…" he whispered her name. "Please…I….I need you. I need your inner strength. Your certainty…your ability to trust…" he cried harder, trying to keep it in. "Please…Hinata….I….I..love….I love you."

AN: WOOT! ALL DONE! ONE MORE TO GO! That's right folks, the next chapter is IT! Its almost done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry its kind of meh…But I suck at action-like things. So ta-dah!

Please REVIEW!


	14. Final: Then Let Me Know

AN: I was suppose to update my other stories before this, but this ending has been with me for a long time. So here we are….at the end….I can't believe it. I want to thank ALL OF YOU for reading this. For taking a moment and reading If You Love Me. Well…. After this, I'm gonna cry….so, have a good one.

I really want to thank all of you for following this story to this point…. To where there is an end. This story will mark the first I have ever full completed one. I really wish I could hug each and every one of you, and just tell you how much your support has meant to me.

If you have read the latest chapter of Naruto, then you know….that my little dream world can never be. BUT, its my dream world, and you all believe in it as well so… Forever, they are meant to be.

If You Love Me

Final Chapter: Then Let Me Know

The warmth of the sun shone into the hospital room, lighting it up. She still lay there, quiet and still, monitors going on in their sounds. But, as the small clock hit ten am, he would walk in every day. In his hands, flowers or books. He sat beside her every day, hours on end. He talked with his fiancée. He read to her, he did everything he could, waiting. Her doctor said she could wake up any time now. So he waited for her. Two months have gone by since the incident, and still he waited. Hiashi-sama had suggested maybe he should give up, but Hyuga Neji refused. He would waited til the end of time.  
"hello Hinata," He said softly, sitting next to her. "Sorry I'm running late. I had an errand to run and came as fast as I could." Sighing, he picked up her hand. "I have a gift for you." Neji smiled sadly, looking at her still face. "I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I just…I got lost between my pride and my promise." (AN: LOL!) I wanted to remember who I was, before the pain, before losing that which I believed was dear. Instead, I had lost you."  
"I wish…I could undo all the pain and the problems we had. If I could just…Hinata…I miss you." Bending down, he kissed her forehead. "I'm here, yours forever." Placing a box down, Neji smiled to her resting form. "…Sometimes, I dream you're going to wake up…." He laughed softly. "Well, when you do…" He stayed there, looking at her. "Hinata…"

"…." Her lip parted slightly, a soft sound escaped, letting out air. Neji stared at her lips. She had moved. She had moved! Reaching out, he wanted to move her, to see if there was more, but the rational side reminded him that Hinata was still fragile. Neji sat down, staring at her lips in wonder. "…"

"..Please….You must know….You have to know…I love you…."He took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "..Hinata….please….please come back."

"Its so unlike you to beg," he turned, and Tsunade leaned against the arch way. "….The moving of the body isn't that different from the body tossing in their sleep. Sorry," Her hand rested on his shoulders. "….But, we can take her off some of the medication…" Shizune came up behind her, and Neji stood, watching in sorrow as they moved through her body, changing things, making sure she was off certain drugs. He watched, wondering why. What had changed, why he had to get his spirit up? "Neji….You need to rest, properly and grieve. She may never wake up…."

"NO!" He yelled, his icy blue eyes glaring at his Hokage. "She will wake up. She WILL." His eyes bazed with his faith, his need to support her completely. "Do NOT give up on her."

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade moved to him, looming over the young man, her eyes blazing. Her hand curled on his shoulders. "Enough, Neji. It is time you wake-up and face the reality she may never wake-up." Her bent her head, touching his forehead to hers. "I love all of you. Each and every one of you has a place in my heart. I will mourn as well, Neji. Do not forget that."  
Letting him go, she walked out of the room, letting out a breath. She had hope as well, the moment he said she moved. But she knew better. She had to. As Hokage and as a Medic-nin, she had to know better.

"Hey Neji-san!" Ten-ten waved, jogging over to him. "Its been four months, how is she?"

"…The same…." Neji smiled softly. In his hands were a journal and the small box from earlier. "I thought I'd bring something different this time." Ten-ten stopped. Neji sighed, turning to look at her. He was wondering when girls would try cheer him up.  
"Look…I know…you and I could never….would never, but um…..I hope she wakes up for you. I hate seeing you like this. I did love you, Neji." She hugged him quickly for a moment. "I've got to go find Lee." She waved to him, and ran off. Neji smiled to himself. Some times, it did take time for people to go forward.

As he walked, he watched as children ran around, young ninja talked about their skills and how far they had pushed themselves forward. He could see one of the younger Hyuga running, her light lavender eyes looking around, and smiled as she found who would appear to be her cousin, his light blue eyes looking at her with joy. They walked together, hand in hand. How long had it been since the last time he had been with Hinata like that? Walking felt tiring today, and he couldn't help feeling tired. Lately, life seemd so dull. Training, missions, work, all of it…nothing seemed to fill him with joy but his visits to the hospital.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," Neji called, happily, her form no different than normal. "I saw Ten-ten today. She was worried about you. Its good to see her go on." He sat down, placing down the box. "I brought you….my journal today. So maybe if you knew my heart….then maybe, it would call you back to me." He opened the journal, seeing the handwriting of his fifteen year old self. The entry was from the day after the Chuunin exams. He cleared this throat. "Today, I am starting this to help maybe guide myself, and to teach myself to move forward, trusting my heart and not the logical side of myself. That maybe destiny is what I decide outside of my fate…..That I will never truly be caged."

The field was quiet, filled with wildflowers of different colors, beautifully sounded by birds chirping happily. She sat there, looking around, loving what she could see. Her eyes watched the fluffy white clouds go by, happily. Turning her head to the side, she noticed something coming. "…O..Okaa-san!" She stood up swiftly, running full speed at the woman coming from the white edge of the field. "Okaa-san!"

"Hello Hinata-chan," her angelic soft voice filled Hinata's head with warmth. The smell of roses and herbs clung to her the way Hinata remembered. Her lilac eyes the same soft, beautiful colors. "…You looked tired," her mother smiled softly, wiping away tears from her. "Come, sit and talk with me."  
"Okaa-san…" Hinata hummed joy as she chatted non-stop abot her life, about the things she had learned and did. About Naruto, Kiba, the shinobi war, and about her engagement. She talked about her pains and joys, the feelings she learned and the way she learned to stand on her own. "…I think…I'm too tired to go back…" Hinata said softly, picking a flower, and adding it to a link.  
"…Hinata…why are you tired now?" her mother asked, finishing hers, placing it on Hinata's head. "After everything you have been through, why now are you tired?" she asked, standing up, dusting off her white dress.  
"..I tried…I really did…" Hinata said softly. She looked to Hikari, who held out her hand. "Can't I rest now?"

"You could….you could rest now, and if deep down, that is what you truly want, then I will guide you. But Hinata, close your eyes and listen please…"

Doing as she was asked, Hinata closed her eyes, opening her ears to the world around her. She listened through the trees and the wind, through the sounds of the happy birds and heard a soft whisper. "…Okaa-san….Who?"  
"Sssshhhh, listen…." Her words encouraged and again, Hinata listened for the sound. She concentrated hard, and the whisper became louder. It was a voice, it was Neji. "….Can you hear him clearly?"

"'…Today, she was strong. Stronger than I had ever seen her. Her heart beat so hard against her chest, I could hear it through the burning on the curse. But her words rang through. She needed to save me. Her heart is so much stronger than mine. To give up her own freedom, her own choices, to save me. I don't think I could veer be that good of a person…'" His voice shook a little, and Hinata wondered if he was close by.  
"…Where is he? Is Neji hurt?" Her voice rose a little, alarmed. She stopped herself, half way from raising herself, looking back at her mother. "Okaa-san…I…."

"Its alright. I know that feeling. Often, I would sit here during my first few days…trying to reach Hiashi-sama."  
"You loved Otou-san, huh?" she asked, now on her feet. "…Hanabi-chan. She's a good girl."  
"I know…because you're a good girl." They embraced one last time. "The way out of the fields is very dark, and some times….you will get lost. But trust your heart. I love you, Hinata-chan. When your time really comes, I will be here. Go….and find your way to the one you love."

"I love you…Mama…" she let one tear fall as her feet carried here into a dark corner. As she got closer, it grew, swallowing here whole. And thought the call and safety of the field called her, she knew the truth. That she was needed. That she needed to be with Neji. Because she needed to tell him. It hurt that he never got to hear her say it. To let him know, that no matter what had happened, and what would happen, she loved him. He was hers, just as much as she was his.

Neji sighed softly, taking her hand, and placed his head on the bed. He was tired. "Hinata…I miss you…" he whispered softly. He squeezed her hand softly, and stared off into space, wondering where she was. Was she resting peacefully with her mother? Was she happy? "…I'm sorry I was so cruel….I love you, Hinata…"

"…too…." He went ridged. There was someone else there. Anger filled him. How dare someone intrude on a private moment. His eyes scanned the room, his pupils concentrated, trying to find them. "…."

His eyes found no one, and part of him was perplexed. "….Who's there?"  
"Just me..." came a voice through the door, and in came Shizune-san. Her dark eyes looked at the young genius, wondering why he was so on edge. "Everything ok?"  
"…I thought I heard someone…" he shook his head. Maybe he was losing his grip. He stood up, ready to stretch. He looked down, at his hand. "…..Is this normal?" he asked softly, his voice trying not to show the hope that began to bubble in him. Her fingers were tightened around his hand, grasping like he wasn't allowed to go anywhere.  
"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune took no time in calling for the hokage, as she then began to gently pry the young woman's hand from her fiance's. "….Her vitals are normal…." Pulling out a flashlight, she placed them over the Hyuga's pupils. "Reaction…Her eyelids are softly fighting….She's waking up!" Shizune gently pushed Neji away.  
"…Waking….up?" Neji voice no longer held back the joy in him. She was waking up! He bit his lip softly, and ran out of the room. He needed to get Hiashi, and Hanabi. He needed to tell everyone. His feet felt light and swiftly he moved through the village, and through the compound in no time. Bursting into the council room, all of the Elders stared at him, anger filling them.

"What do you think you are doing, NEJI?!" They all began to shout at him at once, cursing at the genius as he moved through the room, and bent over, whispering in his uncle's ear. "HIASHI-SAMA?!" They all cried out at once when the head of the Hyuga family stood up.  
"…Excuse me, but I have a more pressing matter to attend to," Hiashi bowed his head and calmly followed Neji out of the room. The elders shouted, and whispered angrily, but their lips sealed the moment Neji looked back at them, his eyes telling them that he would cause them pain if they could not get over themselves. The steps were quick, correctly placed to help them move along. The need to be there for her, the need to see her, the need filled them.  
"Father!" Hanabi called, having heard from Neji first. In her arms were flowers. Her eyes looked to her father as they walked the path as quickly as possible. Her heart raced in her chest as they rounded the corner. The hospital stood out, as they got closer and closer. Each step felt heavy and wonderful. The fact that she would be there. She would be alive.

Their steps echoed in the quiet hallway. The Hokage stood outside her door, her arms folded over her large rack. "One of you at a time. I do not want to overload her system. She has a bit of memory loss, which is normal. Please, be gentle with her," her voice was stern. Her eyes narrowed, a warning to the three of them.  
"Hanabi, you go ahead," Hiashi ushered his younger daughter into the room. She nodded her head at her father, smiling as she could see her sister. Hiashi waited in the hallway, his chest felt like heavy. Could he look to her? Could he be honest with himself? He wasn't sure. His eyes searched the floor for an answer written in the tiles. Would Hikari forgive him? Could she still be proud of him for not being a better father. For losing himself? What happened to him?  
"Eventually, you must see her," Hiashi looked up to see his nephew. Neji stood there, watching him, and waited. "The past is where it is. WE can not go back and change things. The only thing we can do is move forward." He bowed his head. Hiashi smiled to himself for a moment. It was almost as good as having his brother there, telling him the things he needed to know.

Moments later, Hanabi came out, her face bright and relief washed over her. She turned to the two others. He motioned to her father, guiding him to the door. He took a moment, taking in a few deep breaths before he walked into the door. He stared for a moment. She was exactly the same as Hikari did the last time they were together before the end. The exception was there was no baby in her arms. "Hello, Hinata."  
"Otou-san," she smiled softly. "…Is everything ok?" she asked, her voice calling out in concern. Her father looked as though he would weep. She tried to move better, but he held out his hand, letting her know he would talk soon.  
"You just look so much like your mother. It surprised me. How are you?" He moved closer, and swore his left hand tingled softly. Like Hikari was guiding him closer to their daughter.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I'm fine. How's Neji-kun? Is he hurt? "  
"Why would Neji be hurt?"  
"Because I agreed to the marriage. I'm sorry for taking away his choice, but I just couldn't let the Elders hurt him like that." Hinata's head bent down softly. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you as well."  
"Hinata, No. Never. I'm sorry. Please forgive this old fool who could not see past his family and see the strong and beautiful daughter I had," Hiashi sat on her bed, taking her hand. "If you don't want to marry Neji, then I will speak with the council. I will change their minds." Hinata seemed to think for a moment.  
"…I-I would like to be able to choose for myself," she stated after a moment. "I-If you don't mind."  
"Of course not." Hiashi watched as she smiled brightly at him. He would protect her, now. He would do a better job.

Neji stood at the doorway, watching her. She was blushing and seemed to be unable to sit still. "Everything alright?"  
"I um.. I'm nervous. We've just got engaged and…um. I feel like you should be angry with m-me."  
He eyed her for a moment. They were just engaged? Her memory loss went that far back? He sighed, running his hand over his face, trying to quickly think up something. "Hinata. Do you know what today is?"  
"Its….Thursday, right?"  
"…Hai. And the month?"  
"June?"  
"Iie." Her eyes widened for a moment. "It seems no one has told you yet."  
"Told me what?"  
"About what has happened. Why you're in the hospital." He moved closer, ignoring her flinches. She was use to the anger, the fighting. She no longer knew the tenderness. He would make her remember. Sitting down on the bed, he reached out his hand, stroking her cheek, grinning at her shocked face. "The last thing I told you before you came to the hospital, was that I love you. Do you understand, Hinata? I love you. I need you in my life." Her face flushed brightly, her cheeks rosy. It was too much not to. Reaching over, his lips pressed to them. "You're adorable, Hinata."  
"N-N-N-N-Nejinii-san!" She squeaked, bringing a playful grin to his usual stoic face.  
"Hinata…" he called back, moving himself closer. She looked him over, watching his eyes. As he leaned even closer, she could feel her face flaming as he kissed her softly. Something cool slipped on her finger as she tried to keep her brain from letting out her nose as Neji pressed a little harder, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. He was warm, and sweet. Honey and Iron. Something stirred in her as his tongue glided over her lip, and she sighed open for him, clutching onto him for support.  
"So you do remember me?" Neji asked after a moment. Hinata was breathing heavily. He kissed the top of her head, smiling at her. "Tsunade-sama says you'll be here for about another day or two."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Then we'll be getting married," Neji said, getting up to leave. He turned back t her for a moment. "Aishiteru, Hinata."  
"…Um…"  
"Its alright. You don't remember. Take your time. I'll make you fall in love again."

Hinata laid back in her bed. Her head was reeling. She was getting married? Now? How much time had passed? When she tried to think back, it hurt. But she had wanted to save him. She wanted to keep him safe. Was it different? Did Neji really love her? She looked out the window. Hadn't Neji wanted to fly free? What would happen now? Would he end up resenting her? Thinking back to the kiss, Hinata's face flared brightly. She took her hands, covering her face. "I can't believe…I…I never…AAA-?!" She stopped, seeing something on her hand. She turned them over, seeing her left ring finger had a band.

It was beautiful. A simple round cut diamond, with a white gold band that twisted softly, making it seem almost like a rose. "Neji remembered…" she whispered, loving it. Loving him a little more. She smiled softly to herself. Even if she never gets her memory back, she would remember this. Always. She kissed the tiny diamond softly, and whispered "Daisuki."

The days went by quickly and already Hinata stood in her room, allowing the maids to help her. She smiled as her friends walked in, sqeeling at how beautiful she looked, and many pictures were taken. Hinata laughed and cried as a pregnant Temari came in, laughing. "I'm so nervous," she said and the girls fawned.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be very happy," Sakura smiled at her friend.  
"I know…just. I hope I don't trip," Hinata grinned. The kimono was beautiful, and Hinata tried not to faint. It felt fast, yet it wasn't. A year had gone by since she had sealed them into this fate. But Neji had often told her, that her heart, her cage, was where he belonged.

AS she walked forward, the heavy fale covering all by her face, she felt so nervous. Yet he was there, waiting for her at the altar. He held out his hand, and happily, she took it. She never recalled everything, but she knew he loved her. She loved him too. This would be her forever.

"All that I am, and All that I have, I offer to you. In Love and In Joy, from this day forward. I will love and cherish you, hold you close. Prize you above all others and remain faithful to you, all the days of our lives."

Their kiss so soft, yet it sparked their hearts. "If you Love me," she whispered. "Then please, let me know."  
"I love you Hinata." He kissed her on the cheek as they walked away together.

"I love you too, Neji."

FastForward- 2 years

"YYYYAAAAAHHH! AAAAHHH!" Her face was flushed, sweat poured down her face. "KYAAA!"

In between moments she took deep breaths. The room was private, minus Shizune, Neji and Sakura. Machines beeped on and off. Neji held his wife's hand, hoping her grip did not break anything. "MMMMM…HYYAAA! NEJI, if I live through this, I'm. GAAAH!...going to kill you!" she cried out as Shizune kept a watchful eye.

"CROWNING!" Sakura cried out. "Come on, Hinata, one more good push!" The kunoichi cried out as her child spilled, and cried rather loudly of the cold. "It's a girl!" Sakura announced proudly. Neji held out his arms, and Hinata cried softly. "Welcome to the world, little one."  
"Hello, Hikari-chan," Neji cooed softly, taking the tiny bundle into his arms.  
"Number two is coming!" Sakura called as Hinata got ready to push out the second bundle. The tiny boy slid out much more quickly, tinier than his sister. "Alrighty! Happy Birthday to you, little man." Hinata held her daughter as Neji was given their boy, Hizashi.

As Sakura finished up, Neji leaned against his wife so she could see the little boy. "Could you have imaged we would be this happy?"  
"Yes, I could. Because you already made me happy," she sighed as the little boy opened one annoyed eye at his parents and went back to sleeping.  
"If you love me, please let me know," Neji whispered softly at his wife, who was asleep.  
"…Mmm..Daisuki.." she called to the sound of his voice.

And they lived Happily Ever After

AN: I'm sorry this took me so long to do. But it had to be planned out. It had to be what I felt was a good ending to their story.

But not just that. I am a mother myself, of two. And a husband. And I work. So I am sorry this was so slow going.

THANK YOU! For keeping up with this story. And with this, my NeiXHinata story is over.

PS: Their wedding vows are the exact ones my husband and I said at ours. ^^


End file.
